Invisible Gem
by RemiSparklez
Summary: Svelta isn't a typical dwarf. But even she doesn't know how strange of a dwarf she is. When she sneaks along and joins the group on their quest she will discover a great deal about herself, and at the end of the day, the Lonely Mountain might not be the only thing this band of dwarves recaptures. (Rated T to be safe for future chapters) (KilixOC)
1. No More Shadows

**Hello All! I am once again trying my hand at fanfiction writing. We will see how well I can do with this story! Obviously I don't own any rights to this besides my OC character. Besides that. Not much else to say. Hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

><p>No one expected her to tag along. No one noticed her missing either. Little Svelta had snug out after the departing party, unable to see her best friends Kili and Fili leave her behind. Following them just off the trail had proved hazardous. But she had done her best and now sat just outside hobbit home, peering in through a window, watching them laugh and talk with the others dwarves, ones who didn't even know she existed.<p>

Svelta was unusual for a dwarf. She was smaller than the average dwarf, even for one as young as she. She was 20 years Kili's minor, and a foot and some shorter than him to top it off as well. This added to the fact that she was invisible. No one noticed she was there. No one noticed she wasn't there. Abandoned by a young age by her family due to her extremity of smallness, she hadn't gotten to know them very much. Some questioned whether she was really dwarf at all or if she was something else, human maybe. She didn't have a beard as all dwarves did, and her hands and feet were considerably smaller than that of her dwarf companions. Still, she had survived on her own, and when not many people acknowledge her existence, she knew she wouldn't be missed.

She was lucky to have such amazing friends as Fili and Kili who did notice her and had always been kind to her, even though they were to be the future kings and she was but a lowly commoner.

Crinkling her nose, she peered through the window again. The two young princes always made her feel safe as who she was, not blending into the shadows and forgotten as an outcast of her race. Her head whirling, she heard chuckling down the road. Slinking down she saw Dori, Ori, and Nori approach up the pathway, knock, introduce themselves to the nice hobbit host, and enter. With a sigh of relief of going once again unnoticed, she returned to watching her friends inside. If anyone knew she had come, she would be sent back to a place that didn't want her. Even if she had to continue to just tail her friends the whole way, at least she would be among people who wanted her.

She didn't hear the next stranger approach, and jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder. Turning, she saw the great wizard she had heard so much lore about.

"Svelta, why are you here and not back among the safety of the others?"

Her silenced caused Gandalf to sigh and shake his head.

"Fine, fine then. We will just have to see about adding you to the company then my dear. Oh no, it's quite alright don't make a fuss about it. I won't hear it any other way. You will either join the company and come with us or you will be sent right back to the hills do you hear me?"

Mutely, Svelta nodded, her eyes huge with fear of being caught before Gandalf sighed again and smiled down at her. "My dear there is nothing to fear here. I know these people will keep you safe. And above all, I will ensure your safety as best as I can. As long as no one knows of your heritage, all will remain safe."

He received a confused glance at that to which he merely shook his head and chuckled. "All in good time my dear. You will learn all in good time. Now, no more dilly-dallying! Let us commence joining the party! I'm sure Mr. Baggins would love two more guests at his place tonight."

* * *

><p>Bilbo became greatly irritated when another knock sounded at his door. Opening it, he started the charade that had become almost natural with all the parties showing up previous to this. "You have the wrong place, there is not party here, please to leave."<p>

Looking up though, he saw Gandalf, the start of all of his troubles, the cause of all of this. And my did he have a word or two he needed to tell Gandalf for starting this whole catastrophe. "Now you listen here Mr. Gandalf! I will not have any of these people in my house! What are they doing here?"

"Ah! Mr. Bilbo Baggins. May I introduce myself and my guest here?"

"You may not. You are not welcome here. None of you are. None of them are. All of you must leave this instant. You have the wrong house. You are looking for one over the hill or around the corner. Thank you very much!"

"Not welcome?" screeched a voice from the kitchens.

"Wrong place?" called another equally as familiar as the first.

Fili and Kili walked into view of the front door to see what sort of commotion Bilbo was causing, only to see the great wizard Gandalf and none other than the friend, who they had thought they had left safely behind when they set out on this journey, Svelta.

"Svelta?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Why are you here?"

"Not that we don't want you here of course!"

At this point all she could do was smile and blush at the two princes' questions. It mattered a lot to her just the fact that they cared enough to ask and not demand to send her back. Waving a hand at them casually, she glanced at the ground. She hadn't thought she would make contact with them when she had originally set out to follow them. So to do so now had caught her off guards and she wasn't sure how to respond.

"No matter."

"No matter"

"We don't mind"

"No not at all!"

"Come sit with us and have some food!"

"Come make yourself right at home!" the two lads chorused.

"No, no, definitely not! You will not make yourself at home. None of you will. You all need to leave!" Bilbo said, trying to jut his input back into the conversation again, focusing it back on the matter on hand of everyone in his house.

"Come now Bilbo, be hospitable. It won't hurt you to spend one night feeding some hungry and weary travelers now would it?"

Bilbo sighed before marching off to stop someone from doing something to one of his valuables. Smiling at this, Gandalf motioned Svelta to go and join Fili and Kili who each greeted her with a hug now that she had stepped inside the doorway. Turning about, Gandalf counted the dwarves, before concluding that everyone besides Thorin had arrived. Glancing at the back corner of the table where the twins had settled down with Svelta, he began to worry about the dear girl, and what she had gotten herself into now that she had left the safety of her home and the safety spells he had put in place there as well.

But he shook himself of his stupor when a hard knock came to the door. Silence fell over the hobbit hole and Gandalf whispered to Bilbo. "He's here."

* * *

><p>When the knock came, Svelta shrunk back further into the corner. Back home Thorin had rarely noticed her. Would he now? Could she get away with just blending into her backgrounds as she always had and disappearing so no one could notice her? But no, she had to ask him as Gandalf had told her to whether or not she could join his company. No more sneaking in the shadows for the moment for her.<p>

So it was then, when Thorin entered, sat himself at the table and began to eat and talk with his closest friend and adviser Balin that she un-shrank herself and, to the astonishment of Fili and Kili who were used to her hiding around others and not being seen by anyone besides them, she sat up straight in her chair, reaching forward to grab her mug. But the movement didn't catch Thorin's eye. It was only when later, after Bilbo had feinted that Gandalf mentioned her to Thorin, bringing her to his attention, even when she had for once in her life that she could remember, been trying to be seen.

Turning and glaring at her, he scowled, "Why are you here?"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Reviews are helpful but not demanded. I hate when other authors demand reviews or say if they don't get any they will stop writing because they are only writing for the reviews. Write to write! Don't write just to be praised by others. Anyway. I will try and post another chapter here soon. So if you liked this, look for that. I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks!<strong>


	2. Part of the Company

**Well! Here is another chapter! I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I am! Although rather exciting I must admit I am a little rusty on the story, so unlike other stories, there will not be as many direct quotes in this one. I will do my best with what I can recall, and will probably deviate from the book and the movie somewhat in my attempt to include Sveta's story. As always, I do not own anything in this story besides Svelta and her story, everything else belongs to a writer far above my expertise level. Hope you enjoy reading!**

**P.S. The lines are supposed to split not necessarily points of view but the main focused character of that section so that it isn't so confusing.**

**P.P.S. I included the last bit from the previous chapter so you don't get lost!**

* * *

><p><em>It was only when later, after Bilbo had fainted that Gandalf mentioned her to Thorin, bringing her to his attention, even when she had for once in her life that she could remember, been trying to be seen.<em>

_Turning and glaring at her, he scowled, "Why are you here?"_

* * *

><p>Svelta faltered in her confidence as she came to combat the stern glare of the not so happy dwarf king to be. Before she could try and explain herself, her two closest friends jumped in to save her.<p>

"Uncle just let her stay!"

"She is doing no harm as she is just let her be!"

"She followed us here to be with us. Why cant you just be nice to her and let her join us?"

"Yeah! Let her join the company! Im sure no one else here would object to that!"

At that though, the others turned and gazed from around the table at her, as though seeing her for the first time, which they were. Gazing back at all their hard, inquiring stares, Svelta's smile began to falter as she realized that she wasn't wanted here. She wasn't wanted in yet another place in her life. Would she ever belong anywhere? Swallowing hard, she began to shrink back into the shadows. Or tried to at least, when a steady hand on her back prevented her from doing so. Turning to her left, she looked up into Kili's eyes, seeing the reassurance there she would need to try and stay in the light.

Gandalf was answering Thorin's questions as she tried her best to sit up straight and tall and look as much dwarf as she believed herself to be. Why couldn't the others just accept her for who she was, who she is? Why must she always be an outcast no matter where she went?

* * *

><p>Kili looked down at the scared eyes of his friend. He wished others could see her the way he did. One of his closest friends, he would do anything for her just to see her smile. Turning from her to gaze around the table, he met the eyes of the other dwarves, some were fearful, some cautious, none were inviting and open as Kili expected. Why weren't these people open to a fellow dwarf joining their company? Especially since Dain and the dwarves of the Iron Hills had denied joining them on this great adventure! Turning back, Kili suddenly got the urge to draw Svelta to him and hold her tightly, anything to comfort her. Blushing hard, he looked instead at Fili, who has staring hard at their uncle. Hoping no one else saw his burning cheeks, he wondered where the impulse had come from. It was unnatural feeling and strange, yet somehow it had felt right. Swallowing hard he continued to stare at Fili until he gained further control of his emotions to rejoin the conversation.<p>

* * *

><p>Fili was outraged. How could Thorin not welcome another dwarf into the group? It was bad enough they were going to be joined by an untrained, unskilled, so called burglar hobbit, but seriously not letting another dwarf join when they need all the dwarves they can get?<p>

Frustrated, he swung an arm around Svelta to show she had their support, only to find his brother's arm already there. Good, she knew we both support her.

Fuming he waited until the right point in time to interject at give his uncle a piece of his mind and let him know exactly what he thought about how mean he was being to the young dwarf.

Seeing Thorin huff and turn from Gandalf, Fili thought he had his chance.

"Uncle! How dare you! After seeing both myself and Kili fight to be part of this company and join you in the glory of reclaiming our home. After finally realizing we are up to the fight and letting not just me, but both of us go, why now do you stutter in the face of another when she is just as talented as us. Why now do you let your ego and your pride stamp down another willing to dedicate themselves to your cause, to our cause. Why now uncle, after everything that you know will come to pass us, to you put aside a chance to have another join our company. I can tell you that Kili and I have trained her in combat with a sword and knives and even with a bow and I can tell you that she is more than qualified. I can tell you uncle -"

"You can tell me nothing when you don't even know who this girl is. Do you Fili? Do you Kili? Do you know who this girl is? What she really is?"

Kili looked affronted at the question, and bolstered out a "but of course we do, she is a dwarf like the rest of us!"

But Thorin merely rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You see? You know nothing. Nothing."

"Who is she then, if she is not a dwarf?" Kili was now enraged that his uncle would dare make remarks like this to her, in front of her and the entire company. It was discrediting and humiliating, and he would not stand for it to go on longer than it was.

"Enough!" Gandalf roared. "All of you stop bickering like old women. Now, it does not matter who she is or what she is, she is coming with us. And don't question me Thorin, you cannot make her stay behind and the Blue Hills are no longer safe for her. What is safest for her now is traveling with this company whether all of you like it or not." With a harumpf, he sat, glowering at everyone over the rim of his pipe, ready to lash out at any who crossed him.

Thorin was equally displeased but agreed to the matter, turning to Svelta, "Girl, if you are to come with us, you need to sign a contract then, to be officially part of the company." Motioning with a hand to Balin, who extended a contract towards her, he cleared his throat and continued. "You will not get in the way, you will not hold us back, you will not be a liability, you will not be seen when unnecessary."

* * *

><p>Svelta swallowed hard, holding onto the thickly folded paper in her not quite large enough to be dwarf hand. What was she if she wasn't a dwarf? Muddling it over in the back of her mind, she blindly nodded to Thorin's statements, knowing she would need to be careful not to cross him at any point in time throughout the journey. She was just here to be with friends. Glancing quickly through the contract, she looked to Ori to see if she could borrow his quill to sign it. Upon getting his attention, she mimed writing, and glanced him a smile when he understood.<p>

How she hated not be able to talk! For as long as she could remember she hadn't been able to talk. No sound whatsoever escaped her lips. Not a word, not a laugh, not a scream, no sound at all. At times it was nice, it helped with her blending in. At other times it hurt, knowing she couldn't join in on the conversation.

With a flourish of her hand, she signed her name at the bottom of the contract. Pleased with herself, she handed it back to Balin with a sweet smile, returning the quill to Ori in the same manner. Arranging herself on the bench between the twins, she turned and gazed at Gandalf in the eye. After returning her look, her rose, muttering about checking on the hobbit in the other room. Wanting to be away from Thorin for awhile, Svelta rose, choosing to join the wizard and hobbit in the other room instead. Little did she know, Kili forlornly watched her go.

Entering into the room she came upon Gandalf talking about Bilbo's grandfather big enough to ride a horse and how he did, into battle once back during the great goblin wards. "At one point he found himself opposite the Goblin King himself and do you know what he did then Bilbo? He swung that club in his hand so hard, he knocked the goblin king's head clean off and it sailed through the air and landed in a rabbit hole on the edge of the fighting grounds. Thus the war was won and the game of golf was invented at the same time!"

"I don't believe you"

"Mr Baggins, you are the son of Belladonna Took. Surely there is a part of you yearning for adventure? Where is the little hobbit I used to know that loved my stories of grandeur and far away places?"

"He grew up Gandalf. I am a Baggins of Bag End and there will be no adventures had here today." Bilbo then noticed the young dwarf standing there. "Oh hello there." Turning to Gandalf again he motioned at her, "See? Why cant she go in my place. Obviously neither of us are wanted on this adventure, but she at least wants to go. What's the fun in going anyway?"

"You'll have a tale or two to tell when you come back."

"Can you promise that I will come back?"

"No, and if you do, you will not be the same."

Bilbo swallowed, before rising, excusing himself from their company and retiring to his room.

Svelta turned to Gandalf, motioning at herself, questions in her eyes. But all Gandalf replied was "All in good time my dear, all in good time."

Turning, she noticed the other dwarves starting to trickle into the room. And before long, Thorin started to sing. Gandlaf stood to the side, taking in the song, wondering how the two newest members would fare on this journey. Bilbo heard the song from his room, and sat awake, listening, trying to decipher whether the pull he felt from the song was that of wanting to join them in their adventure or spurn them and their adventure and get them out of his house. And as for Svelta. She gazed around her, sitting between the twins, wishing she could have joined them in the song of her people. Or at least what she felt like was the song of her people.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! As it is Thanksgiving Break this week I will be posting a chapter a day I believe. Have a wonderful rest of your day!<strong>


	3. And So It Begins

**Another chapter! Sorry that I missed posting yesterday, I will do my best to post two chapters tomorrow to make up for the fact! Hope you are all enjoying the story with me! It has definitely taken a different turn already that I had originally thought, but that is okay because it will be an adventure for all of us! Also, this chapter is by far the longest by an extra 600 words! Holy crap! do your best to contain your excitement, it will be okay!**

**I want to do a special thank you to lilithnija, AprilDaniel, and machine hearts for favoriting and following the story! It means so much! Thank you! hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much!**

**As always, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Turning, she noticed the other dwarves starting to trickle into the room. And before long, Thorin started to sing. Gandlaf stood to the side, taking in the song, wondering how the two newest members would fare on this journey. Bilbo heard the song from his room, and sat awake, listening, trying to decipher whether the pull he felt from the song was that of wanting to join them in their adventure or spurn them and their adventure and get them out of his house. And as for Svelta. She gazed around her, sitting between the twins, wishing she could have joined them in the song of her people. Or at least what she felt like was the song of her people.<em>

* * *

><p>Svelta felt herself shaken awake not soon after. Grimacing, she opened her eyes to find two curious brown ones gazing back at her. Jumping back, she realizing it was morning. Oh Joy. Another day. Pinching her lips together, she jumped to her feet, before proceeding to gather her things together into a pack. Turning once more to the young prince, she motioned towards the door, to which he smiled at her, calling "Breakfast is ready" as he left. Turning back towards the window, she gazed blearily out as the sun began to rise. Something in the back of her head muttered "leave at first light" so she figured she should hurry up with breakfast so she didn't make the group late.<p>

Upon entering Bilbo's little dining area, she was promptly directed and seated back to where she had been the night before, between the two princes. Served a plate of food, she tried to remember the last time she had been treated so kindly by so many others. It brought a smile to her face, and while she wolfed down the food, she stayed to listen in while the others chatted around her just to continue the feeling of being part of this group.

"Is Uncle mad?"

"About Bilbo? Probably?"

"I was thinking frustrated. Here Gandalf drags us all the way out here for a burglar and then we don't get one!"

"Ah, aye. I see what you mean."

"Laddies, what are you talking about, of course we gained a burglar!" motioned Bofur from where he sat a couple chairs down from Fili. Smiling at Svelta, he motioned with his hand, further explaining himself to the twins. "Aye she may not be a hobbit, but if a dwarf is crafty enough to become unseen, that's a necessary trait of a burglar. And didn't you say she followed you all the way out here yet for not one moment did either of you realize you were being tracked? Obviously she is a smacking good one for a burglar! And there is the issue that she is silent as the night! I haven't heard a peep out of her since she arrived!"

At this, Svelta blushed furiously, causing Bofur to smile wider. But at the glance at the matching glowers on the princes' faces, he realized he had overstepped a line. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean harm by my statement. I was merely stating a fact!"

"We accept your explanation on why she is a burglar."

"But do not mock her silence again."

"Unless you wish to join her in eternal silence that is."

"Yes, we would be glad to grant you that one way ticket opportunity."

"Unfortunately it isn't something recoverable"

"So it would be wise to keep your own voice while you still can 'laddie'" Fili finished with a sneer and a nod in Bofur's direction.

* * *

><p>Balin came in to see the bout going on and asked what was all this to do. Glancing from face to face, he saw an embarrassed and abashed Bofur, a riled Fili, a glowering Kili, and a shamed and cowering Svelta. Confused, Balin looked from one dwarf to the next before landing on Kili. "Explain this!" he barked out. "Or do I need to get Dwalin in here to make you?"<p>

"No need."

"Bofur merely criticized Svelta's speech."

"I did not!"

"Silence!" replied Balin, taking in each of the male dwarf's voiced thoughts. Turning his gaze to Svelta he asked. "And what speech would this be?"

"Her lack of speech" all three of them said at once.

* * *

><p>At this, Svelta raised her head. She could not have been more embarrassed. People hadn't complimented her on her lack of noise before and it was a weird feeling to know someone appreciated the fact that she didn't and hadn't yet made a sound. Gazing at the stern yet curious gaze of Balin, she felt tears prick her eyes. Great, just what she needed. To get emotional. That was a living creature's greatest weakness, be they dwarf or man or elf, according to Svelta. To show emotion is to be weak. To be stoic and brave no matter what one faced is to be strong. Lowering her head, abashed at the tears, she felt both brothers sling a protective arm around her. Faintly she heard Bofur offer up "Lass I'm sorry I didn't know. I didn't realize that it would be an offensive thing. I swear I meant it as a compliment!"<p>

All she could do was nod in return.

Hearing a gruff voice in the hall, she straightened again, blinking away the tears, and with them, emotion that could be taken for weakness. Turning slightly, she gazed into clear brown eyes, and mustered a smile, before gazing back towards the room's threshold, waiting for Thorin to enter. And that he did.

* * *

><p>This sorry lot won't get anywhere if they do not learn how it is to be done in a timely matter with whatever is assigned to be done. Gazing around the kitchen and dining area, he realized that without him basically holding their hands, there was no way they would be leaving anytime soon. Grimacing as he saw his two nephews sitting doing nothing in the corner with the she-dwarf, Thorin wondered if this had indeed been a good decision. But with a sigh he realized that there was no backing out now no matter what he really thought. She had signed a contract, but the paper one for Balin and a verbal one for him. Gazing at her now, he wondered who she really was. Gandalf and her were protecting her identity, but eventually he would hear the end of this and know who she was. Until then though.<p>

"Get up you lazies and go and pack and prepare the ponies!"

Kili, Fili, and unfortunately the she-dwarf all quickly nodded and got up to head outside to the ponies. Why out of all the dwarves did she feel the need to cling to his nephews? Why out of all of them? Snarling, Thorin turned to Balin to ask if everything was accounted for and what the company was going to do in terms of the hobbit and in terms of a burglar.

"Don't worry Thorin. The hobbit does not seem inclined to come. And Svelta, the she-dwarf" he added at Thorin's confused look, "will act as our burglar."

Pondering this for a moment, Thorin realized he didn't have much of a choice and he had to accept this. Gritting his teeth, he nodded to Balin. "Fine, as long as she stays in line she will do just fine."

At this Balin smiled, glad that Thorin was being reasonable with the girl. She seemed like a nice enough dwarf, and he quite enjoyed her and her presence she brought to any room, lighting it up like a candle in the dark. She would be a welcome join to the group.

Thorin's gaze darkened though, as he wondered what additional troubles she would bring to the group. He didn't know her or who she was. The journey would already be complicated and perilous without additional influence in the bad luck factor. Hopefully he could save his company, especially his nephews, from her grasp if it got to that point before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Svelta tied her pack onto a pony smiling happily as she patted it. Nice horse, nice horse she kept thinking, trying to hide her actual fear of the creature, and hoping it wouldn't notice her fear of it. Turning, she gazed at the twins talking, heads bowed together, a few yards off. Smiling greater, she gazed at the nice dark hair, the movement of his lips when he talked the merriment in those eyes that one could drown in. What? Her mind screamed as she pulled herself back together. Staring blindly at the horse hide before her, her cheeks redder than dwarfly possible, she swallowed hard, trying to collect herself. How had she gotten distracted with how he looked? She never had given either brother a second thought in that matter before. Why now?<p>

A hand on her shoulder nearly startled her to the point her heart might stop, but turning around, it was Gandalf, not Kili or Fili. Smiling nervously up at the great wizard, she listened as he bent into her ear, whispering something not meant for prying eyes. Or ears.

"Do you know who you are?"

Pulling back a couple inches, he gazed deep into her eyes. Shaking her head, she watched him frown concerned. Thinking, nodding to himself, Gandalf's eyes took on a distant look to them. Finally, leaning forward again, he muttered, "I will tell you soon. But for now, protect yourself."

Pulling back again, he placed a hand on her shoulder before turning in a swoosh of cloak and walking off to his own horse. Turning, she watched Thorin exit Bilbo's house. And anxiety hit her right then and there as his head turned and their eyes locked. Knowing that Gandalf's meaning had to have meant involving Thorin, she turned and busied herself again in her pony.

* * *

><p>Finally Thorin gave the order. Everyone mounted their ponies. Ori closed the door to the hobbit's home after he and his two brothers had done a final check through and make sure everything was in order.<p>

And so, they rode out.

Soon bets began to be placed on whether the hobbit would show up or not. As she had no money to bet, Svelta kept out of it, but enjoyed watching who bet who and who thought what. Personally she didn't think the hobbit would survive if he did come. And if he did indeed come. He would need a lot of help, a lot of training, and probably someone would still need to start looking out for him.

When his voice did come, all Svelta did was shake her head and smile. If she had a voice she would have laughed. Merely for the fact that the hobbit was stupid enough to still come and show up and join them. But oh well. Here he was. And off they would go, now with a hobbit in tow as well.

Except for one problem. Thorin ordered he be given a pony to ride, to which of course Bilbo promptly refused. But Svelta had taken the empty pony. Knowing this was part of her verbal contract with Thorin, Svelta quickly dismounted, before watching the twins hoist a struggling Bilbo onto her just vacated seat. Smiling at Bilbo, she gave him a reassuring pat on the knee, before turning to begin walking beside the company. Just as she had on the way out to the hobbit's home. Except when hands grabbed her as well, and suddenly she found herself sitting behind Kili on his horse. Her cheeks began greatly enflamed as she sat there.

Turning slightly, an equally blushing Kili murmured to her under his breath as so Fili wouldn't hear, "you might want to hand on there lass"

Nodding sheepishly, she loosely wrapped her arms around his waist, ever conscious of what of her was in contact with him. If this was the new arrangement, it was going to be a long ride to the Lonely Mountain, fancy handkerchiefs or not!

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I'm so excited for this story now! I've got the next several chapters planned out already and will start writing them in tomorrow! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as the last! Until the next chapter, Goodbye!<strong>

**Which reminds me! if you haven't gotten a chance, go to youtube and look up The Hobbit: Battle of Five Armies Offical Song and one of the actor hobbits from Lord of the Rings is singing the closing song for the final movie and it is amazing. It is called something like Last Goodbye or something similar, but it is incredible. I can't wait!**

**Enjoy, hobbit readers!**


	4. Orcs in the Night

**I would like to thank everyone for supporting my fanfic, especially OFBLOODANDROSES and Silhouettes of Starlight for following and favoriting my piece! It means a lot! Hope you all enjoy this newest addition and for those of you in the United States I hope you all enjoyed a wonderful Thanksgiving! Enjoy this newest edition!**

* * *

><p><em>Except for one problem. Thorin ordered he be given a pony to ride, to which of course Bilbo promptly refused. But Svelta had taken the empty pony. Knowing this was part of her verbal contract with Thorin, Svelta quickly dismounted, before watching the twins hoist a struggling Bilbo onto her just vacated seat. Smiling at Bilbo, she gave him a reassuring pat on the knee, before turning to begin walking beside the company. Just as she had on the way out to the hobbit's home. Except when hands grabbed her as well, and suddenly she found herself sitting behind Kili on his horse. Her cheeks began greatly enflamed as she sat there.<em>

_Turning slightly, an equally blushing Kili murmured to her under his breath as so Fili wouldn't hear, "you might want to hand on there lass"_

_Nodding sheepishly, she loosely wrapped her arms around his waist, ever conscious of what of her was in contact with him. If this was the new arrangement, it was going to be a long ride to the Lonely Mountain, fancy handkerchiefs or not!_

* * *

><p>Stopping for the night, Svelta gingerly slid off of the horse. She was sore in places she didn't know she could be sore. Gingerly walking away from the horse, she heard a laugh, and turned to see FIli and Kili watching her. Sticking her tongue out at them, she turned bag and almost waddled to the nearest tree before sliding down.<p>

"Lass you want to ride a horse again tomorrow?"

"Cause you'll have to!"

Laughing the twins watched as she just shook her head. There was no way that she would ever get back on one of those creatures. Glancing over, she watched Bilbo experiencing the same issue and that fact made her smile.

"Alright you lot. Let's get set for the night!" called out Balin.

Thorin turned and began assigning everyone their jobs for the night. "Bombur, you got dinner going. Nori help him if you can. Oin and Gloin, you two get firewood. Fili, Kili the ponies, and then you two will have the first watch. Ori, Dori second watch. Bofur, Bifur last watch. Everyone else, start setting up camp. Tomorrow we will switch it up." Everyone nodded at the decree and set about to work.

Clumsily getting to her feet, Svelta made off towards the edge of the woods while everyone else began to dig a pit in the middle and set sleeping pads around it. Sighing she turned, gazing around the cave they were camping in. Looking for a place where she could sit out of the way from everyone, she searched for a spot preferably maybe slightly away from everyone too, for while she did enjoy the company of her friends, she still felt safest alone.

* * *

><p>So it was there on a ledge high above camp, nestled between a couple of trees, able to see in all directions, that Kili found her. Dinner have been called, but she had not appeared, so Fili and Kili had searched for her. It wasn't until they started looking outside the direct vicinity of the camp that their eyes stumbled upon the small form of the she-dwarf sitting gazing out over the ravine they were camping beside. Fili had then nudged Kili, handing him a bowl of food and nodding towards her form, before Kili approached her with food.<p>

She looked up, confusion showing slightly as he called her name, calling her out of her mind. Handing her the bowl of food, Kili sat, determined to keep her company for even just her meal.

"Why are you up here alone?"

There was a rumbling in her bag until she produced a journal, quill, and ink. It was only then that Kili had realized his mistake, as he had so many times before growing up with her. It was hard to remember she was mute sometimes when it was hard enough to realize she was there. Only through being around her so much did Kili learn to recognize her, before then she blended in even for him. Gazing at her as she scribbled furiously, he was distracted when she tried to show him the page.

Safe

"What do you mean safe? You are safe with the company. Down in our company. You don't need to hide up here away from us."

I do. I don't know or don't remember why. But I am safest alone. I know this with the deepest part of me. My essence yearns to be safe and the only way for me to be safe is to be alone. Only then can I protect not only myself but everyone.

"What are you talking about?"

I told you. I don't know. Hopefully the elves can tell me.

"Elves? What makes you think we will be seeing elves?"

Gandalf.

"Has he made other plans for us besides going to the Lonely Mountain?"

I know not, only that at some point we will see elves, elves Gandalf believes can lift my memory block.

"Memory block? What like you don't have a couple memories?"

Basically. I remember nothing earlier than that day in the Blue Hills that I first met you and Fili.

"But that was only 10 years ago."

I know. I remember nothing before then. It is as though one day I showed up in your village and just seemed to be, like magic. One moment I wasn't there, the next I was, no intermit time to grow up, be born, have a childhood. Nothing. There is nothing in my mind before the day I first met you two. It is merely a blank slate.

"That is so strange!"

It scares me.

"It would scare me too don't worry about that!"

But what scares me more. What scares me more is what Gandalf said. It matters not who I am, just that I'm safest with the company and the spell over the village is broken. Part of me wonders if Gandalf is the one that took my memories and is too guilty to give them back so he has developed this ruse to make it seem like other magic put it in place.

Kili sat, thinking about this. He realized then that all the time that Fili and himself had known her, they had never asked about her childhood, about her past, as they merely hadn't cared. All they had wanted was her friendship, untainted as it was from the need to serve the two princes, untainted as it was from the social caste system separating the two princes from everyone else. Looking at her curiously, he asked, "Who are your parents?"

I don't know.

"But surely you were living with someone for the last 10 years?" he asked amazed.

Her silence as she gazed over the ravine was her only response.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Kili joined Fili for the watch, bringing down her empty bowl as he did. He had left her with parting words assuring her she would be safe with his brother and himself if she ever wished to sleep closer but that while he and Fili were on watch they would make sure she was also safe up there on the ledge. She had nodded her thank and gone back to staring. It bothered him but he needed to return to start his watch so he could not dwell on it further. Turning to his brother, he brought up what she had said before concluding, "Do you remember anything strange about her when we first met her?"<p>

"No I don't believe so"

"Me neither"

"And you said she is just staring across the ravine now?"

"yeah, always returned to that state."

"Weird"

"I know"

Each brother lapsed into silence as they continued to look around, trying to see if there was something across the ravine, reflecting on their strange friend, and thinking of the days to come. Their thoughts though were interrupted by a howl rising out of the east.

"What was that?" Bilbo was awake.

Nudging Kili with a smile, Fili responded "Oh just an orc."

"An orc?"

"Yeah bloodthirsty creatures. The forest is probably crawling with them." Kili muttered with a laugh

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is funny?" Thorin was apparently awake too.

"No, we didn't mean any harm." Fili muttered.

"We didn't know." Added Kili

"Of course you don't know. You are too young, too inexperienced. You don't know nothing."

The brothers hung their heads in shame, only raising them upon Balin's comment.

"It's alright laddies, Thorin just has more reason than most to hate orcs."

And with that he launched into the story of Thorin and Azog and the battle at the Mines of Moria.

* * *

><p>Svelta sat, out of the notice of all the dwarves up on her ledge, listening. She was intrigued with the story. She had been watching a lone warg pace across the ravine but had thought nothing of it now that they were in orc territory. Only now, with this story did she realize really who she was traveling with, who these people were, and what out there might want them dead. This journey would definitely be an interesting one at that.<p>

Balin concluded his story with "and I knew, that was a king. That was one I could follow."

Thorin turned, facing the company, knowing that in that moment he had the support of every member, now awake and watching him, and knew that he could count on every single one for their support in his cause. Gazing at his nephews, he nodded at them once before returning to his sleeping pad, causing all the others besides the twins on watch to silently fallow suit. Finally it was just them two and Svelta up on her ledge awake.

Returning her gaze across the ravine she noticed the lone warg was gone and knew trouble was close at hand. Hopefully they would be gone soon enough in the morning before the orc pack found their way to them across the ravine. Glancing down at her two closest friends, she hoped in the end, she could protect them from the dangers of the world. For, for some reason she didn't know, she felt the ability to defend them against any enemy, and hoped this would come to help in the end but wouldn't be needed. Yet her gut was clenched already at the disappearance of the warg, telling her she would need to protect her friends if any hoped to survive.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't feel like writing out the entire speech by Balin at 3 am, but on the flip side I already have the first half of the next chapter written! Will hopefully post that soon. Until then, have fun in life my readers, you are all amazing people. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	5. Becoming Troll Soup

**Hello readers! So sorry that I have been away for awhile, the end of the semester was a stressful one and I needed to concentrate on my grades and my AP classes. But it is winter break again and I will do my best to update as much as I can! I have not forgotten about this story yet! Never fear readers!**

**Special thank you to all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed my story so far! I appreciated it!**

**ro781727 - Thank you for the correction! and I hope you enjoy her as much as I am!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Returning her gaze across the ravine she noticed the lone warg was gone and knew trouble was close at hand. Hopefully they would be gone soon enough in the morning before the orc pack found their way to them across the ravine. Glancing down at her two closest friends, she hoped in the end, she could protect them from the dangers of the world. For, for some reason she didn't know, she felt the ability to defend them against any enemy, and hoped this would come to help in the end but wouldn't be needed. Yet her gut was clenched already at the disappearance of the warg, telling her she would need to protect her friends if any hoped to survive.<em>

* * *

><p>They camped again after several more days travel. The rain had everyone in a sour mood and as everyone clambered off their horses, they were merely glad it had stopped. After getting in a fight with Thorin, Gandalf stormed off, looking for only the company of himself thank you very much Mr. Baggins. Thorin once again assigned everyone what they would do. Most people got the same assignment. Bombur and Nori were still cooking. Fili and Kili were still in charge of the ponies. Svelta and Bilbo were given last watch that night. Knowing she should camp early so she could still get sleep in before her watch, Svelta looked for a good place to go to sleep and not be disturbed. Laying her pad just outside the first row of trees surrounding the clearing Thorin had chosen, she set herself to get comfortable right where she was, only to get stepped on as Kili and Fili came crashing through the underbrush. She hadn't realized she had laid herself in the path between the clearing and the ponies.<p>

* * *

><p>When Kili fell with a cry on their way to the horses, Fili was shocked. To embarrass one's self right in front of the whole camp for merely tripping on underbrush was not a good way to start the journey and definitely not a good way to stay on Thorin's good side.<p>

"Kili? You okay?"

"Yeah, just tripped on something soft and that moved." Kili visibly shuddered.

Wanting to make sure he was safe, Fili drew two of his knives and crouched beside him, inching the plants away from where he had tripped. It was not an exaggeration to say both brothers were clearly shocked to see the mortified face of their she-dwarf friend staring back at them through the ferns.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! Did I step on you?"

"For the gods' sakes Kili, did you really step on her?"

"I didn't see her! I didn't mean to!"

"Are you okay lass?"

Svelta merely nodded, her cheeks still aflame as her gaze jumped quickly back and forth between the two.

"What's the trouble boys? Having an issue finding the ponies?" called Balin. A laugh erupted from those sitting close by as they gaze where the two boys sat talking quietly in the bush. Thorin rose to go have a look, remembering Kili's call from earlier and worrying the boy had already injured himself.

Svelta saw him approaching and her eyes widened before she flipped over and wormed her way into the forest, disappearing moments before Thorin reached the two princes.

"And what is the meaning of this?" he glowered from one nephew to the other. When neither refused to answer, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Get to the ponies. And if any of them are missing because you two are tramping through the underbrush instead of watching them, we will find a nice town to drop you two in and you won't be accompanying us to the mountain. Clear?" with satisfactory nods from both, he turned grumbling and strode back to camp.

The princes quickly rose and hurried off to the ponies. There they found Svelta standing, looking as though she was impatient.

* * *

><p>She couldn't see what had taken them so long. She had run to the ponies as soon as she could and had expected them to follow. When they hadn't she had then turned to watching after the ponies until they did. That is when she noticed they were missing two of the ponies. She wished she could have called to them to hurry. Gazing at an overturned tree she wondered what possibly could have taken the ponies. Swallowing hard, she became determined to watch over the rest until she was able to get the princes to help her get back the missing ponies.<p>

Finally they burst through the trees and she turned to gaze at them. As they gazed at her, she motioned, first to the horses, then to the tree. She watched them visibly swallow as they counted the ponies, once, then twice, and coming to the same conclusion she had.

* * *

><p>Just then, at the moment of their greatest distress, Bilbo came marching over, holding two bowls of food. Upon seeing Svelta there he swallowed hard. "I'm sorry my dear but I didn't realize that you would be here too or I would have brought another bowl." But Svelta waved him away, being the only one to seem to notice him. Realizing the others were taking their bowls, Bilbo asked what was wrong.<p>

"Well, we had 16 horses."

"And now we have 14"

"Aye, we seem to be missing two."

"Misplaced them somewhere."

"Should we tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked hesitantly.

"No."

"Definitely not."

"He would be mad if we did."

"Mad? He would skin the two of us alive."

Bilbo hesitated when he saw the twins glance at each other, a grin starting to form on both of their faces.

"Good thing we have a burglar."

"Yeah, this is the perfect job for a burglar to be doing."

"Now, burglar Baggins"

"Go and burglar back our two lost ponies."

Bilbo swallowed hard. Following the two brothers and Svelta over past the fallen trees, he held tight to the food bowls, feeling that was the only thing grounding him still in this bizarre nightmare he had to be having. The foursome came up upon the edge of the mountain troll camp. "Lovely" was all Bilbo could mutter.

Turning to him, Kili smiled and took the bowls from him, while Fili whispered in his ear. "Good. Now remember if you need help hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a swallow, and thrice like an African dove."

"A what?" Bilbo exclaimed but turning, they were gone. Sighing he turned forward again ready to face the trolls.

* * *

><p>Little to Bilbo's knowledge, while the twins had indeed gone back to get Thorin and the rest of the company, Svelta had stayed and was currently sitting, hidden in the brush, watching him. Reaching into the hidden pocket of her dwarf tunic, she pulled out two daggers she always kept with her. She had had them as long as she remembered, which unfortunately was only 10 years, but through watching Fili train on his double swords and then practicing on her daggers the same way, she now felt able to defend Bilbo if he needed it, which she felt he would indeed need it. Svelta kneeled behind the tree, watching as the hobbit crawled over towards the horses, the trolls distracted by one of them sneezing in the pot. It wasn't until one went to grab their handkerchief as Bilbo was trying to get their knife to cut the rope binding the ponies. Watching the troll sneeze on him before the three then decided to interrogate him, Svelta snuck forward, wishing she had her bow and arrow she had learned how to use after watching Kili trained. As they were going to tear him apart, she darted forward, daggers swinging, until she realized the lacerations that she would normally have inflicted on the hay stacks back home. Or at least the place she had called home for 10 years. Spinning and swirling between their legs, she danced around, daggers swinging. But they did nothing for the trolls, who glanced down distracted to see what they deemed another one like Bilbo.<p>

But at that moment the rest of the company came through, axes swinging. Thankful for the help, the she-dwarf danced to the side, helping Bilbo up from where he had fallen. Together they got over to the ponies and with her daggers were able to set them free. Svelta then continued back into the battle, working to help the dwarves by acting as a distraction for the trolls while they attacked.

One time she was twirling about when she went past the twins, allowing Kili to fire a shot at one troll's arm while Fili slashed at its leg, actually cutting it unlike Svelta's daggers. Kili got distracted then, caught up in watching her twirl between the trolls' legs distracting them and trying to give the dwarves a chance. It was only Fili pushing him out of the way from being stepped on that he snapped out of it. With a glare from Fili, they both rejoined the fray, seeing two of the trolls holding Bilbo, each of his limbs being held. Only the twins and Bofur noticed the third one holding Svelta, a swirling mass writhing in the troll's hands. But as the first two trolls threatened Bilbo's life, Thorin angrily threw down his sword, the other dwarves following suit.

The trolls made quick work of the company, laughing boisterously at having a nice juicy dwarf dinner that night rather than their usual ponies they had been having for the past several months. Loading half of the dwarfs on to the spit to slowly roast, the rest they bound in burlap sacks and threw in a pile, along with the hobbit. The third troll had taken quite a liking to the she-dwarf though and had held on to her, keeping her hidden from the other two in a bag tied to his loincloth.

Biblo did his best to distract the trolls until sunrise so the dwarves could escape whole and uneaten.

"Do you, do you know the secret to cooking dwarves?"

"No. Tell us. What is the secret to cooking dwarves?" taunted the chef troll.

As Bilbo hesitated the second troll snarled, "we don't need a secret to cooking, let's just eat them."

"The secret to cooking dwarves is." Bilbo paused, "is to…. To skin them first!"

Lifting Bombur to his mouth he rebuked with "I like them raw and juicy. We don't need to skin them."

"Oh I wouldn't want to eat that one though!" Bilbo called out. "He's infected!"

"Infected?"

"Yes he's got parasites. In fact they all do!"

An uproar behind them showed that the dwarves weren't cooperating with him. With a sigh Biblo turned to the pile beside him, rolling his eyes. Thorin was watching the hobbit, and catching his drift, kicked Kili in the back. "Oh I've got loads of parasites!" shouted Kili. And the other dwarves followed suit.

Smiling to himself, Bilbo turned back to the trolls. "What would you have us do with them then? Let them go?" sneered one.

"He's trying to steal our dinner!" exclaimed the other in indignation.

The third troll smiled as he patted the bag at his side, knowing even if the fleurgalburhobbit stole their dinner he would have his. Pulling it from his belt, he turned, reaching, and set the bag behind a clump of trees not far off before sitting upright and reentering the conversation, glad his dinner was safe.

"Posh! We will eat these dwarves for supper. We got them, we claim them, you can't take them!" cried the chef troll

"The dawn will take you all!" the sound of Gandalf brought hope into the hearts of all the dwarves and fear to the hearts of the trolls as Gandalf broke the rock beneath him and flooded the clearing with sunlight. As it hit, burning their skin, the trolls began to turn to stone to the amazement of the dwarves and hobbit sitting there.

Soon after every one was freed and stern words were said by Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin. Glaring at Bilbo and his nephews, Thorin turned to talk to Gandalf.

"These are mountain trolls. I wonder why they have come down so far from the mountains?" Gandalf pondered.

"Where did you go?" Thorin asked, not interested in the trolls.

"Looking ahead."

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind."

The two stood, staring at each other for awhile before Gandalf again broke the silence. "They must have had some place to stay out of the sun nearby. Let's go take a look."

And so off the company went, until they found the place that smelled strongly of troll and entered into a dark, smelly cave. Digging through, the company started to find little treasures such as weapons and gold they could use on the journey ahead.

"Fili look at this!" Kili called, holding aloft a small sword. Not as big as his and Fili's swords, but a sword all the same, "This would suit Svelta perfectly! Much more effective than her daggers."

"Yes! She would love that! She..." And Fili paused, realizing that they couldn't bring it home to her as she had come with them, and after glancing around the company, realized she no longer was with them. Fully embarrassed that they had forgotten about her, he nudged Kili, and the two of them slipped out, followed by Dwalin as he watched them suspiciously go.

* * *

><p>Svelta lay unconscious in the troll's bag, the smell and the troll hitting the bag into the trees had knocked her out. Her daggers lay forgotten at the campsite. Even if she had been awake, she would have been unable to free herself. Luckily she was not though, otherwise, she might have moved at the wrong time as a warg scout came trotting by the bag, looking for a company of dwarves.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up soon!<strong>


	6. Wargs and Rabbits

**Hello again readers! Hope you enjoyed the last one! I would like to thank Luna von Rae, Sarudoshi, and achildoflight for favoriting and following! It means a lot! I tried something new in this chapter, added a character's viewpoint I haven't done before. Hope everyone likes it! For those of you that celebrate, Merry Christmas! and for the rest of you Happy Holidays! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Svelta lay unconscious in the troll's bag, the smell and the troll hitting the bag into the trees had knocked her out. Her daggers lay forgotten at the campsite. Even if she had been awake, she would have been unable to free herself. Luckily she was not though, otherwise, she might have moved at the wrong time as a warg scout came trotting by the bag, looking for a company of dwarves.<em>

* * *

><p>Fili and Kili arrived at the scene of the crime, glancing around for any sign of their friend. Splitting up, they began to scour the scene, looking for their fallen companion.<p>

"Too bad we can't just call out to her and have her call back" lamented Kili.

"Kili look!" Fili called.

Concerned with the tone of his brother's voice, Kili ran from where he had been looking. Arriving at his brother's side, he found him kneeling on the ground next to a pair of familiar twin daggers. While she had never trained with the boys, late at night they would sneak out after she did and watch her train. Watching for anything wrong in her training they would then proceed to drop the hints the following day at breakfast in front of her such as Fili reminding Kili to keep his back arm lower and Kili reminding Fili to keep his feet farther apart. They noticed that the following night she would take these things into practice and that she was improving as much as she could do alone.

Gazing up at Kili, Fili grimaced "She must have dropped these, which means she doesn't have any weapons on her. These are all she carries."

Both brothers felt a weight pressing down on them as they realized their little friend might have outdone herself this time, believing she was stronger than she was all due to secret training against stacks of hay bales. They redoubled their search efforts.

* * *

><p>Fili could not believe they had lost her. She was like a younger sister to him, one he had never gotten the chance to have. He had treated her like one, protected her when other dwarves had teased her, either for her lack of a beard she struggled to grow or for hanging out with dwarven royalty when she was nothing but "scum off the street". No, Fili had been that protective older brother she had gone to for comfort, for support, for love. Even over just the past 10 years, it still was as though she needed that in her life.<p>

Grimacing, he began to expand outward from the campsite, searching behind the first row of trees for his little sister dwarf.

* * *

><p>Kili snarled to himself. Fili was his best friend. But so was Svelta. Yes she was younger. But there were some pranks, especially those on Fili, where having a right hand prankster was helpful. He enjoyed having her around. It was the first time he had had a girl dwarf look at him and not shrivel away, not accuse him of not having a beard, not tease him that he would never be the dwarf his brother was. No, she hadn't ever compared the two, instead befriending them equally. She had even spent an afternoon laughing with him about their beards, or lack thereof.<p>

But something else was paining him too, he felt more from the loss of her than he would have had any other member of the company been missing, save Fili and Thorin. It almost felt like he was missing his Da again. Swallowing hard, he wondered what this meant about his relationship with Svelta.

Kili's head swung up as he heard a cry from his brother. Jumping over a nearby rock, he started towards where he had heard the cry from, hoping beyond hope that Fili had found her. And had found her alive.

* * *

><p>Fili saw the bag before too long and, with a cry to Kili, rushed over to it, fear filling his heart when he noticed there was no squirming in it. Fearing the worst, he began to hack the top of it with his swords. Before long, Kili was at his side and doing the same with his own sword.<p>

With extraneous effort, the hacked off the top of the back, and tipping it sidewise, were able to tip their little friend out of it. Both ended up hugging her fiercely between them. She had become part of their twosome, making the tightly knit twosome a threesome.

* * *

><p>Svelta came to to the smell of something familiar and to the tight, constricting feeling of warmth. As she began to self breathe again and become aware of her surroundings, she realized she was enveloped in a hug between her two closest friends. It brought a slight smile to her lips, and slowly she raised her arms to hug them back, causing cheers to echo round her ears as the brothers realized that she had woken up.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"How are you feeling?"

"These are for you!"

"And we found this for you too in the troll hoard."

"Yeah! We thought you would like it!"

"Dwalin or someone could definitely train you in it."

"It is small enough you could excel with it."

"You could actually change for once."

Svelta just smiled, knowing that these two cared for her so much. Accepting her daggers, she tugged them back into their sheaths inside her boots. Then taking the sword, she smiled bigger, latched it to her belt, then leaned forward and gave the brothers a big hug again.

* * *

><p>Thorin watched as the three entered into their site. He had just experienced Gandalf giving the hobbit a miniature sword, a letter opener. Like he could actually use it in combat to defend himself. Snarling to himself at the inadequancy of their so called burglar who couldn't even steal back their missing ponies, he turned from the sight of his two nephews and the mystery girl. He didn't know what she was, nor who she was. Gandalf seemed to, but didn't seem inclined to share. The girl had no clue, and as he saw her now with them, it fueled his dislike towards her. She wasn't dwarf, she couldn't defend herself, and now she was frolicking with the heirs of Erebor. Unless she proved herself, he would need to intervene. Somehow.<p>

Thorin spun, as did the rest of the company, at the sound of someone approaching. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl hesitantly draw a sword that looked uncomfortable in her hand while his nephews stood on either side of her, ready to defend her against the approaching danger. Rolling his eyes, Thorin focused back on the approaching danger, Dwalin at his side, ready to defend his king.

Suddenly the rustling broke free to reveal a brown cloaked little man on a sled pulled by rabbits emerge into the clearing yelling "Fire! Murder! Death!"

Gandalf paused, before smiling openly. "Radagast? Radagast the Brown!"

And with that the two wizards went off to talk while the rest of the dwarves calmed down. Thorin turned to once again glare at his nephews and the girl, to notice they had gone. Casting his eyes over the clearing, he found them, coming out from the woods, her pack now on her back as they went to collect the brothers' things. Grimacing, he turned back to the two wizards, watching first as Gandalf drew a stick bug out of the other's mouth, then to see them exchange a sword, which Gandalf quickly wrapped up. Interesting, noted Thorin, before a howl came out of the woods nearby. Immediately all of the dwarves were back on edge.

"What was that? Are there wolves in these woods?" asked a very timid Bilbo.

"No, no wolves, that would be a warg." Growled Dwalin from Thorin's side.

Suddenly out of the trees jumped a warg, but soon it was dead with an arrow between its eyes and Dwalin's hammer finishing it off.

"A warg scout!" Gloin called out.

The two wizards came hurrying back over, Gandalf swiftly approaching Thorin, "Who did you tell about your quest save your kin?"

"No one!"

"Who did you tell!"

"No one! Gandalf what is going on?"

"You are being hunted. Quickly we must go."

"We can't!" came a cry from behind him. Thorin turned to see Ori pointing back towards their camp, "the ponies, they've fled!"

"I can draw them off," commented the new wizard.

"These are Gundabog wargs, they will outrun you and kill you!" Gandalf commented harshly.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try." The wizard said slyly before Gandalf nodded. The brown wizard boarded his sled and was off in one direction while Gandalf led the company running in another one.

* * *

><p>Off they went. Svelta struggled, her head still a bit groggy, to keep up, but the twins made sure she was with them, urging her to go faster so that the three of them stayed in the middle of the pack of dwarves. On and on they ran, bouncing from outcrop to outcrop, hiding behind rocks as Radagast ran past with the orcs on his tail before running to the next one to repeat the process.<p>

Svelta had trouble getting her breath as she ran, but push on she did, adrenaline coursing through her veins driving her onward, knowing if she stopped, she would die.

At the next outcrop she overheard Thorin hiss to Gandalf "you are heading somewhere specifically. Where are you taking us?"

But Gandalf ignored him, instead he started running again, and the company followed. Every time they stopped it was not enough to catch their breath but enough to get a new spurt of energy as they continued onward, heading somewhere only Gandalf knew.

At the next outcrop they stopped. Thorin grabbed Nori as he almost ran out into the open. One of the orcs had separated from the pack, stopped chasing Radagast, and instead was standing on the rocks above them. Heavily breathing, Thorin looked and signaled Kili, who nodded. Turning to his brother, his gaze slid to Svelta before quickly diving outward, shooting an arrow up, killing the warg above them. The dead warg fell, taking the orc with it, which Gloin and Dwalin quickly killed once it hit the ground.

But its cries had been heard. It had not been silenced soon enough. The company took off running, but soon they were surrounded. What had happened to Radagast they did not know. There were more pressing matters at hand.

"Where is Gandalf?" called out Gloin.

"He has abandoned us!" replied Dori

"Hold them back!" shouted Thorin amid the din of the oncoming orcs.

Kili started shooting off arrows. Any that got too close to him, Fili took care of. At one point Svelta tried to help Fili, only to be pushed behind him.

"Stay behind me." Fili called. "I will protect you."

Kili every few moments glanced over at her. With her unable to make a sound, it worried him that something might happen, and no one would know because she could not cry out to them. Shooting off another arrow, he heard Thorin call out for everyone to come to him.

* * *

><p>Slowly dwarves began backing towards the rock Thorin stood by, and one by one he shoved them down into the cave that stood there. Thorin glanced up as the last four dwarves stood out there. Dwalin, his nephews, and the girl. Snarling, he called again. "Fili, Kili, run!" knowing that he need not summon Dwalin, that Dwalin was only out there to protect Thorin's kin.<p>

Thorin watched as Fili turned, grabbing the girl's hand, and running towards the entrance where Thorin stood. Dwalin followed shortly, keeping Kili between him and Thorin. Kili fired off one more arrow before running as fast as he could, seeing Fili and Svelta in front of him. Dwalin stayed at his heels the whole way.

Fili and Svelta made it to the opening, but as they were about to slide down, a warg jumped out from above the cave opening. Landing ontop of the two. The ugly thing reared its head, before bringing it down onto the two of them, aiming for Fili's head. Svelta say this, and threw her arm in the way. She felt the pain and then the warm feeling of her blood running down her arm as the warg bit down hard into it instead, breaking the bone like a twig. Her body arched, her mouth open in silent scream, but she remained there, between the warg and Fili as Thorin brought down his sword upon it, killing it.

* * *

><p>Fili watched as the face stood inches from his own, watched the light leave its eyes, then watch as Thorin and Dwalin retracted the head from Svelta's arm, throwing the beast to the side, then with Kili's help the five slid down into the cave.<p>

Svelta was shaking badly. She was going into shock. Turning to Kili, Fili silently asked for his help, and between the two of them, Fili ended up with Svelta carefully in his arms, her broken one cradled carefully to her. Swallowing hard, Fili and Kili walked with the rest of the company, following Dwalin and Bofur as they lead them through a tunnel and into a wide open area, hoping whatever was at the other end could save their friend.

Coming out into a broad expanse, the group stopped.

"The hidden valley" Gandalf smiled.

"Rivendell" smiled Bilbo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this! I will try and update two more times before New Year's! Hope you all enjoyed this and have a wonderful time! Until the next update!<strong>


	7. The Start of it All

**_Hello lovely readers! My Christmas party today was cancelled so instead I went ahead and wrote the next chapter! I would like to thank Dizzie123321 for following! This chapter is a little different, it has less action and more emotions. Hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em>Svelta was shaking badly. She was going into shock. Turning to Kili, Fili silently asked for his help, and between the two of them, Fili ended up with Svelta carefully in his arms, her broken one cradled carefully to her. Swallowing hard, Fili and Kili walked with the rest of the company, following Dwalin and Bofur as they lead them through a tunnel and into a wide open area hoping whatever was at the other end could save their friend.<em>

_Coming out into a broad expanse, the group stopped._

"_The hidden valley" Gandalf smiled._

"_Rivendell" smiled Bilbo._

* * *

><p>The dwarves and wizard quickly descended the mountain staircase before crossing the bridge to stand in the front most courtyard of this marvelous place called Rivendell. An elf slowly descended the stairwell towards them as the company stood. Gandalf stepped forward and began to speak with the elf, who addressed him in a name unknown to the company. Most of the dwarves seemed shifty and testy, Thorin stood his ground glaring profusely at the poor elf messenger, and the brothers stood nervously, Fili holding Svelta tight while Kili stood beside him, trying in vain to gently staunch the bleeding without further injuring her broken bone. Svelta herself had lapsed into unconsciousness on the journey down into the valley. Gandalf began to bargain with the elf.<p>

"Lindir could we speak to Lord Elrond please?"

"Lord Elrond is not here right now."

"Oh, and where is he?"

"He left quite recently out on a hunt."

At that, as if waiting for the cue of those words, an Elven hunting horn was blown as a group of riders came careening across the bridge, immediately encircling the dwarves. Normally ones on the outside, Kili and Fili found it strange once again to be on the inside, knowing that it was because they were defenseless at the current moment but still feeling once again like small children all the same. Out of one of the horses, Lord Elrond dismounted and materialized from the rush and clatter. Coming forward, he began to speak in Elvish to Gandalf. The dwarves watched warily as the two conversed.

At one point the two ancient beings switched back to English, whether for the account of the guest audience or because Lord Elrond felt there was gain from it.

"There was an orc pack near our borders. They do not usually come so close."

"I'm afraid we may have drawn them here. They are hunting us."

An arched eyebrow and silence as Lord Elrond turned and surveyed the group. His eyes drifted, resting longer on Svelta but still moving on. Turning to both Gandalf and Lindir he remarked in Elvish.

Having had enough of elves for one moment, and wound up tight enough with tension, Glion stepped forward snarling "Does he offer us insult?"

Gandalf half smiled in return, "No master dwarf, he offers you food."

Gloin turned to Thorin, as did the rest. Thorin, Dwalin, and Balin put their heads together before finally turning back and Balin commenting, "Very well, lead on then."

* * *

><p>Lindir led the way, the dwarves following behind, filing between Gandalf and Elrond to get to the food. Fili and Kili hung back, being the last to walk up the steps. Dwalin had stayed back to make sure they were safe, but upon seeing them standing with Gandalf and the injured girl, knew they would not leave her side for a while and Dwalin rejoined the rest of the company for some food.<p>

Slowly the brothers walked forward before they stood before Elrond, side by side with Gandalf at their back.

"Sir" Kili said tentatively.

Elrond nodded at them.

"Can you heal her?" Fili asked softly. But Lord Elrond's elf ears caught every word of it and he took in the girl in Fili's arms. Surprised at what he saw, he glanced up at Gandalf, eyebrows raised in surprise and question. But Gandalf merely shook his head, unknown to the two that stood before him.

"Sir please, she has been a life long friend of ours and we don't want to lose her. She has already lost a lot of blood." Kili begged.

Fili gazed up pleadingly at the elf, who returned his stare unnervingly. Finally with a brief nod, Elrond turned motioning with a hand for them all to follow.

* * *

><p>Walking down corridors and winding passage ways, Fili hoped they would be able to find Svelta again in this mess. There was no way Thorin could leave her here. Though FIli felt in his gut that he would try to. But Fili wasn't leaving his little sister. The elderly elf lord issued them into a vast room with doors lining the walls.<p>

"This is the healing wing." The elf lord said softly. Fili wished he had caught his name when Gandalf had said it. "We will put her in this one here and assign two elves to care for her. You may leave her there and go and rejoin your company for supper, she will not be around for a while."

Fili and Kili made to protest, but felt a large hand on each of their shoulders as Gandalf gazed down at them. "It will do you two no good to sit here wallowing in sorrow waiting for her to get better. You can eat, sleep, and train until she is fit enough to rejoin you." Finding it no use to argue against a wizard, the brothers nodded glumly.

The elf lord opened the door and the four filed in. FIli gently laid Svelta on the bed. Immediately two elves came in and began to prep to care for her. Fili kissed her forehead, wishing there was more he could do for her. Stepping back he watched as Kili made his way forward to gently as he could embrace her. Holding her to him, his hand supporting the back of her head against his chest, Kili breathed in the scent of her hair, wishing that she was better, wishing to see her smile again. It took the two elves and Fili to finally pry him off of her. Gently she was laid back on the bed, and the two dwarves turned to leave.

Gandalf caught them at the doorway. "Stay just out here. I need to converse with Lord Elrond; then I will lead you both back to the company." The two nodded and went and sat on a bench across the hallway.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Elrond pulled Gandalf back into the room, over into the corner so as not to be overheard by the two starting to heal the girl. The two stared at the girl awhile before turning to each other.<p>

"How long have you been traveling with her?" hissed Elrond.

"Around ten years or so, she was safely hidden amid Durin's folk where none would think to look for her."

"You put her there?"

"Yes."

"Where did you find her?"

"Wandering the Misty Mountains."

"How did you find her?"

"Traveling. I came through a town at the base of the Misty Mountains and heard rumors of a strange girl wandering the woods up in the mountains. Took it upon myself to go see this strange girl and found her. I tried to return her to her people, but all they did was put a memory lock on her and send her away. So I delivered her into the hands of the people I knew would care for her. She kept to herself except for those two sitting in the hallway. Even Thorin didn't know about her until there was a face to face meeting when he picked up our hobbit in the Shire. She knows how to keep to herself and stay invisible. Her inability to speak only adds to the matter. We, she and I that is, were hoping you could help her gain her speech back. And she is hoping for the memory block to be lifted."

"Speech back?"

"She supposedly had it before the attack. She had already lost it when I came across her, all but a whisper left. She mourned its loss as he traveled to meet her father."

"I see. And the memory block. She really wants it gone?"

"People keep making comments on the fact that she isn't a dwarf when she has believed all of her life, or that is all that she can remember being the last ten years with the dwarves, that she is a dwarf. To be told she isn't only makes her question memories, which led to memories not being there."

"It will be painful for her. When the memories come back she will slowly have to relive each one as they return to her. Both the good, and the bad."

Gandalf paused, thinking before giving a nod, "We will pose the question to her. It is her choice ultimately whether or not she wants these memories back. Thank you for helping us Lord Elrond."

The elf lord nodded and gazed over at the young girl as she lay prone in the bed.

"Are you going to tell her what she really is?" Elrond asked.

"Without memories? No. It will only cause her to further recede into herself. She either will get the whole truth or nothing of it, not only just bits and pieces."

Elrond nodded again. "I will ask her then, when she awakes and is feeling recovered, what she desires."

"I cannot thank you enough for your help and your hospitality."

* * *

><p>Fili and Kili sat out on the bench, waiting for the two ancient people to stop talking so Gandalf would take them away. Turning to his brother, Fili asked quietly, "Do you think Thorin will leave her here?"<p>

Kili glanced up sharply at the question, his eyes burning fiercely. "If he even tries to he will have to leave me behind too!" he snarled.

Holding up his hands in defense Fili replied, "I wasn't saying he is going to, just wondering if you thought that he would." Turning to stare again at the blank, brick wall before them Fili continued, "I think of her as our little sister. There is no way I could leave her behind. I just feel stupid that I couldn't have protected her. I should have. Big brothers are supposed to be there. I am there for you! Why couldn't I have been there for her?" A few tears trickled down Fili's face, which he quickly hid in his hands.

"Fili. Fili it's alright. I feel the same. I think."

"You think?"

"When, when we couldn't find her after the trolls attacked us," Kili stammered, "There was this feeling that overtook me. And, and it overwhelmed me. I couldn't focus. I couldn't, I couldn't do anything FIli." Kili drew a ragged breath and Fili reached an arm around him as he continued. "I just was overwhelmed with this feeling. It was like I couldn't live without her, that, that, I couldn't, exist. And, and then when you called, and we, we found her. I was just overwhelmed with relief and I couldn't stop holding her." Swallowing hard, Kili finished with, "I don't know what I would do if I lose her Fili. I don't think this is just love for a friend or for a younger sister, which is what she is to us, but I think, I think it was more Fili."

Fili merely nodded, "I understand Kili. You are closer to her in age, you guys were definitely closer with pranks and such. Everything I didn't have time to do with you because I was training with Thorin on how to be king, you did with her. You, Kili, I understand."

"You, you do? What is this Fili?"

"A word we dwarves rarely use Kili."

Kili's breath hitched, "No, you don't mean. No Fili, she is like a younger sister to us. She is one of my two closest friends. You and her, Fili. The three of us, we are family. Fili."

Kili was interrupted by the door opening and Gandalf and the elf lord exiting the room the brothers had left their little sister in. With a nod the two departed each other and Gandalf approached. With a nod to each brother, he started down the hallway. Fili and Kili rose and silently followed, Kili drying his tears and Fili evening his posture as they got closer and closer to the company. As they entered into a large expansive room, the company stood up from where they had been around the table. Putting on smiles, the brothers went and joined their company, sitting down to a meal made of entirely green food.

* * *

><p>Thorin watched his nephews come and sit down, nodding as they smiled and joined the company. Turning to Gandalf as he approached, he waited until he was seated before leaning over and asking how the girl was.<p>

Gandalf murmered in response, "She will live. Their healers will fix the wound, she will be well within the week."

"We don't have that long to wait."

"You will have to, several of this company will refuse to leave her behind."

Thorin groaned, but turned away, wondering how long this girl would hold them up.

* * *

><p>Svelta woke to discover herself in a room when last she remembered herself to be outside. Suddenly a familiar face appeared above her. "You have awoken child. Welcome to Rivendell."<p>

Smiling up at him, she nodded once.

"We have healed up your arm, and can restore your voice if you desire."

Svelta's face lit up. To be able to communicate with her friends would be amazing, a dream come true.

"There is one catch my child. We have linked your voice loss to the memory block."

Svelta froze.

"I can remove the block, but there is no telling what memories it is hiding."

Thinking hard, Svelta looked away. But after a moment she looked back at the elf lord, her face serious.

"You want me to remove the block?"

A nod.

"Are you sure, this is a permanent thing, cannot be undone once done."

A nod again.

"I warn you, the pain may be enormous as you relive the memories that may return to you."

A pause, then another nod.

"Then I wish you the best of luck my child."

With that, Elrond reached forward and placed his hand on her forehead, his thumb between her eyes. A blinding light overcame her. And with it was pain. Pain so excruciating it dimmed that of the warg bite. A pain like no other, but she knew she had felt it before.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I will post again sometime before New Year's. I'd love your guys' thoughts if you have a moment, if not that is okay too! Until next time my readers!<strong>


	8. Dreams of Memories Part 1

**So I wanted to do the bulk of Svelta's memories that she will be encountering while in Rivendell together in one chapter, but it ended up being the length of two chapters, so I split it up but are posting the two of them together for all you lovely readers! I would like to thank meow333333, Maddell, CamillaLangdon, Tomnomlinson, and UltimateOne for following and favoriting! It means a lot to me thank you! As for these next two chapters, be forewarned there is Svelta's back story that I alluded to before, I didn't feel like adding any whump! though so I left out some things. Also, any italicized besides the beginning portion is when Svelta is dreaming! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>With that, Elrond reached forward and placed his hand on her forehead, his thumb between her eyes. A blinding light overcame her. And with it was pain. Pain so excruciating it dimmed that of the warg bite. A pain like no other, but she knew she had felt it before.<em>

* * *

><p>Svelta finally woke, hot and sweaty and ready to get up and moving around. Her arm ached and she decided best not to move it too much. Glancing around the room, she saw the elf lord standing in the corner with Gandalf discussing something. Slowly sitting up, she hoped not to draw their attention yet so she could sit and think. But it was alas to no avail. But as the two started walking towards her, blackness fell over her sight. Clutching her head, Svelta sat watching images dance behind her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Svelta was running, but she was not alone running. There were guards on all sides of her, six in all. They were running through a forest of sorts. She heard a howl behind her and turned, but one of the guards grabbed her arm and kept going.<em>

"_My lady, we cannot stop, if we cross the bridge you will be safe!" he called to her._

_But she knew what she had seen. She knew the horrors that lay behind them, chasing them. Orcs and wargs were following them. A warg that got close enough to the farthest back guard jumped him, and Svelta shuddered as she heard the guard scream, knowing it was because of her that he was loss. She was spilling Elvish blood, this was all her fault. Father would surely kill her for this. She would never be allowed to wander out into the woods again._

_Another scream, another elf gone._

_Suddenly, the guard with a grip on her arm began to run even faster. "The bridge is in view my lady, we will make it at last!"_

_Hope rose in Svelta, until an orc arrow imbedded itself in the throat of the guard pulling her along. Through her screaming, she barely registered another guard grabbing her and pulling her along after him. But he too was brought down by arrow. It was Svelta and one other guard._

"_Help us!" she called desperately to the bridge. The gates were open, awaiting her return. But there was only the singular guard standing before it. They didn't know her life had been threatened._

_They got into the clearing, they were less than 50 steps from the bridge. The guard noticed and called for backup, realizing that she was in danger. Her brother appeared at the gate, the horror of the moment showing clearly on his face._

_Svelta ran, her brother ran. The orcs got to her first, slaying the guard and grabbing hold of her. An arrow to her brother's shoulder stopped his progression, and before more guards could come, she was thrown on the back of a warg and they were off, the sight of her home, of safety, of her brother diminishing from view._

* * *

><p>"Svelta!"<p>

Svelta was shaken awake with calls of her name to open her eyes to see Gandalf and the elf lord standing above her.

"My dear are you quite alright?" Gandalf said, the worry clear in his voice as well as his eyes.

The elf lord was more stoic, hiding his emotions better as he addressed the young girl. "What did you see?"

Gazing back and forth between the two of them, Svelta decided to answer the first question first. But upon opening her mouth, no noise came out. With a gentle pat on the shoulder, the elf lord answered her silent question gently, "It will not come back right away, you may need to get through the memories first, it may be one of the memories is detaining your ability to speak rather than the memory block itself.

Svelta nodded, knowing it was only a matter of time and finally she would be able to speak again.

"We woke you because you were thrashing about in your sleep. Are the memories starting to come back?" Gandalf pushed, hoping beyond hope that all of them returned before Thorin decided to set out, as he knew she would not be left behind, but if she was still remembering on the road, it would be a long journey ahead for all of them.

Svelta nodded.

"Here." The elf lord pressed a journal into her hands, similar to that the dwarf scribe kept. Swallowing, she opened it to filter through the blank pages. Handed a quill and ink next, the elf lord smiled gently down at her. "It might help to keep track of your memories just as your young dwarf friend is keeping track of your journey. Write down each memory as it returns to you. This will help you deal with the memories and may earn you back your voice as well as help you get over whatever traumatic event occurred in the past."

Nodding again, Svelta uncorked the bottle of ink, and set to work. Gandalf and the elf lord retreated back to the corner to discuss again. When she had finished with her memory, Svelta set aside the the journal, quill, and bottle of ink. This caught the attention of the two ancient beings who turned to her then. "Go back to sleep young one." Intoned the elf lord. "It will be easier for you to remember if you are sleeping, the memories will come to you easier. Do not be afraid. Allow them to come. If you need help dealing with them your friends and I are here to help. Go to sleep little one. We will guard your resting form."

Svelta closed her eyes, exhausted from the last memory. Part of her dreaded the one to come.

* * *

><p><em>Svelta sat, bound and gagged against a rock. Struggling did little use, the bindings were tights, the knots well done. Looking hurridly around, she realized she was in some sort of abandoned castle. She did not know this place, but could feel dark magic emanating from every brick, every crevice, every part of the adandoned place. There were orc guards standing around at various intervals around the spacias area she was residing in. Directly ahead of her, turned away and talking to a couple others, was a pale orc. Taller than the rest, he was obviously the one in charge. As though sensing her eyes on him, the pale orc turned with a sneer, muttering something in the foul dark language of the orcs.<em>

_Svelta sat as slowly the pale orc walked toward her. Just as he reached her, a disembodied voice spoke, "Child, what is your lineage?"_

_The pale orc ripped the gag out of her mouth. Just as she reared herself to scream, Svelta felt something hot near her face, turning her head ever so slightly, she saw a red hot iron. Swallowing instead she answered, "I am an elf."_

"_Child, I repeat, tell the whole truth this time. What is your lineage?"_

"_I am an elf! Nothing more!"_

_Svelta's words dissolved into a scream as the iron placed itself above the collar bone and she could smell burning flesh._

"_Stop, stop please!" the pain subsided briefly. "I am adopted by my father I do not know my lineage. I was abandoned in the mirkwood forest and a scout brought me in. My father took pity on me and adopted me. If he knows my lineage different to that of an elf, he has declined to share it with me. Please, just don't hurt me again!"_

"_You do not lie this time. Good." The voice drew out the last word, causing Svelta to whimper. She had prided herself before on being a strong person, but when faced with a challenge, a situation where she would actually have her strength tested, she realized she was not as strong as she thought she was. The voice spoke again. "You are part elf and part dwarf. You will do well to remember that. You do not fit in anywhere. Obviously your so called father does not realize your heritage or he would not have taken you in. You do not fit in. You do not belong. You do not deserve a place in society."_

"_My father loves me!"_

"_Silence!" Svelta felt the iron draw near again and help back her retort. "We offer you a place to stay. Join me, along with your fellow brethren, and you will have a place to belong. Together, together we will bring down the society that has cast you out and that has banished you from its ranks."_

"_I do belong though! I was not cast out, these orcs captured and kidnapped me! I do belong! These orcs are not my brethren, my family is. My family" and again she dissolved into a scream as the iron pierced her skin, this time upon her exposed stomach as the orcs had torn and tattered her clothing when binding her._

"_You fool of a girl. You will join the others like you."_

_And with that she was hauled to her feet and dragged by two orcs out of the area, down a hallway, down a flight of stairs, and into a room where others sat chained, bound, and desolate. Shoved against the wall, the orcs attached a chain cuff to her neck, then to the wall. She was going nowhere._

_Looking around, Svelta asked worriedly, "Who are you all?"_

"_We are hybrids." Came a voice._

"_Half-breeds." Called another._

"_Decedents of both dwarves and elves." Replied a third._

_A small, older voice from the other side of the room responded, "We are the ones that refused to join his army."_

"_What happens to us when we refuse?" Svelta's voice got smaller with the question._

"_Torture. Experiments. The likes of which do not reach the light of day."_

* * *

><p>Svelta woke in a hot sweat to find the brothers standing on either side of her.<p>

"You're awake!"

"We were so worried!"

Svelta weakly smiled. She could not tell them the events that had preceded her waking. Reaching past Fili to her journal she held up one finger, and quickly began to record her dream, filling the next pages in her memory journal with the memory of meeting the pale orc. As she reread her writing, her stomach flipped. Was this the same orc she had heard Balin recount Thorin challenging all those nights ago? Swallowing, she set aside the journal, instead smiling at the brothers beside her. When she opened her mouth and no noise came out, Kili handed her her other journal, the one she had written in so many times before to communicate with people. The one she had written in that same night as learning about Thorin's encounter with the pale orc. Swallowing again, she opened it, avoiding Kili's saddened eyes. Scribbling madly, she wrote, How are you two? I haven't seen you two since we got here. How long have we been here?

"We are doing just fine! Worrying about you though, but now that we see that you're moving fine, we feel better." Fili said smiling nervously, trying to cheer the mood in the room, but falling short.

"We've been here only a couple days. Thorin is considering leaving soon though." Kili added

How are you two enjoying the company of the elves?

"It is different than that of yours. We would prefer yours to theirs." Snarled Kili

Fili laughed before adding, "You would enjoy a tour here. Their way of life reminds me of you sometimes and I wish you could enjoy this place alongside us."

At the mention of the elves reminding Fili of Svelta though, her eyes fell, realizing she was living a lie among her friends. While with them, she had believed she was merely a dwarf that was missing some of the dwarf qualities like bigger hands and feet than what she had, and a beard. For the last ten years she had believed herself a dwarf whereas in the beginning she had believed herself an elf. Really she was both, living a lie in both worlds.

"Was it something I said?" Fili asked hurriedly, the worry showing in his voice. "Svelta I'm sorry if I offended you. I meant nothing by it if that hurt you! I meant it as a compliment!"

Svelta merely shook her head, the tears starting to fall.

Fili leaned forward to hug her, to hold her to him, to try and protect her from whatever was tearing her apart. But as he leaned forward, his jaw collided with Kili's fist as Kili became angered, enraged that someone had sent Svelta to tears, and had blindly swung out at the one to hurt his love. The two brothers pulled away, in shock. Swallowing, Svelta glanced from one brother to the other before pointing with her finger towards the door. She could not handle dealing with these two while trying to deal with her past. They were like brothers to her, watching out for her the last ten years. She could not stand to deal with them fighting when she had her own demons to handle.

"Svelta we're sorry!" Kili cried as Fili propelled the two of them out the door. But upon the threshold Fili looked back, "I'm sorry little sister. I wanted to protect you. I have failed you instead." And he hung his head and left before Svelta could call him back.

Grimacing, Svelta settled in for another memory to find its way back into existence as she shut her eyes and her ears to the troubles of her waking world.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! On to Part II!<strong>


	9. Dreams of Memories Part 2

**As in the last chapter, this is a continuation of Svelta slowly learning her past through her newly unblocked memory. Also as before I left out a lot of long-winded injury scenes to keep this nice and short and not fifty chapters long, only including what I deemed important. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Swallowing, Svelta glanced from one brother to the other before pointing with her finger towards the door. She could not handle dealing with these two while trying to deal with her past. They were like brothers to her, watching out for her the last ten years. She could not stand to deal with them fighting when she had her own demons to handle.<em>

"_Svelta we're sorry!" Kili cried as Fili propelled the two of them out the door. But upon the threshold Fili looked back, "I'm sorry little sister. I wanted to protect you. I have failed you instead." And he hung his head and left before Svelta could call him back._

_Grimacing, Svelta settled in for another memory to find its way back into existence as she shut her eyes and her ears to the troubles of her waking world._

* * *

><p>Svelta spent the next several hours coming in and out of sleep, writing down each of her turmoils as she returned to the waking world. With each fitful sleep she relived how each of the scars that adorned her body came to be. When she had come to be with the dwarves ten years prior, she had been confused why her body had been covered in little white marks. But upon seeing Fili and Kili without their tunics on one time when going swimming and seeing the two boys' chests devoid of the marks on her body, she had realized the marks were unnatural and had covered them up. No one besides her had ever seen them, no one knew they were there. Sure the brothers had asked her to go swimming with them over the years, they had noticed that she never shed clothes in the prescense of others, they had noticed that she was never devoid of clothing covering her from head to toe. But they hadn't questioned it. They had respected her choices. No one knew the better. Until now.<p>

At one point, Svelta began to sob, unable to control the hurricane of emotions within her. A knock at the door interrupted her sobbing. Svelta glanced up as it opened to see Fili. His eyes shown with fear as he asked gently, "Do you want me to hold you? Like I did those years ago? When I chased away the nightmares and the bad dreams and all your fears?"

Svelta nodded, and Fili, her big brother in all ways except blood, came and held her, laying in the bed next to her, cradling him to her. He began to sing a dwarven lullaby, and Svelta fell asleep again, this time dreaming of far happier memories.

* * *

><p><em>Svelta stood with her big brother in a glen, the two of them sweaty and laughing in the hot air. Her brother raised his sword once more. "Again!"<em>

"_But we have spared all day! I am sore and surely after training for years, I must be good enough now for your liking!"_

"_We spare again!" he replied with a laugh. He had trained her, trained her in using a sword, in using twin dagger blades to fight, and in using a bow and arrow. For years the two spared and trained, competing to see if she could ever surpass him. They trained long and hard, their play time and bonding time was all training. One day she would be captain of the guard, her brother had promised that when he was king he would make her his captain, and she needed to be fit enough to be a captain. Snarling Svelta lunged forward and another spare was struck up._

_At the end of it, the two were laughing and her brother suggested they go for a swim. On the walk over Svelta turned to him asking, "Will I really need to train like this for the next several thousand years?"_

_Her brother replied with a chuckle, "If we engrain it in you enough, it will be second hand memory, and you will be able to do it without even remembering how to do it. Even if you were to not spare for the next thousand years, not train in the least bit, some parts you would remember and without retraining would be able to do again in combat. We train until you get to the point where you remember everything, not just some things, after forgetting everything, because it is engrained in your muscle. Then, and only then, can you stop training."_

_Svelta nodded pleasantly. "I will be a good captian of the guard for you brother, I will make you proud." They smiled at each other before she added, "Until then though, as merely your sister and you being not the king, I can still beat you to the river!" And with that she took off running._

* * *

><p>Svelta smiled, realizing now why she hadn't had too much trouble picking up on things from Kili and Fili when training. But before she could fully wake up to record the good memory, she was pulled further into it, just as things got hairy.<p>

* * *

><p><em>There was an orc waiting at the river. Snarling, Svelta's brother jumped in front of her, shielding her from the creature.<em>

"_So it's true!" the orc crowed. "There is a half breed here. And under the king's protection no less! She is not safe for long little prince."_

_Svelta could not understand the black tongue of the orcs, but her older brother could he snarled back in their foul language, "Do not lay a finger on her, or you and your companions won't have fingers to lay, or heads for that matter."_

_The orc laughed and left, and Svelta and her brother didn't go swimming that day._

* * *

><p>Svelta woke shaking, only to realize she was being held and she took comfort from it. Crying, she curled up into his strong arms, knowing that at least one older brother was there to protect her.<p>

* * *

><p>As she sat up and began to record the memory in her memory journal, Kili crept back into the room. Upon putting down the journal, she realized he was there and held out her arms for him, accepting his hug and apology for earlier, glad that he was with her. Without thinking, she kissed him on the cheek. And then she was thinking, and embarrassed. Swallowing, she hid her blushing face by casting her eyes downward, Kili doing the same before boldly lifting up her face and returning the favor, on the mouth. Shocked, Svelta jumped backwards, only to double over with the pain it brought from jostling her bad arm. The elves had done wonders and the pain was next to nothing, barely perceptible except when she jarred the arm as she just had. Grimacing she remembered the elves saying the muscle she would have to exercise but that besides that the bone was good as new and she could start retraining once she was ready to do so.<p>

Kili's voice stuttered as he spoke, "We, we will just, go get some dinner, I think, right, right Fili? We will, we will bring some back for you, wait, wait here." And with a nod he was gone, Fili sheepishly grinning as he followed.

Svelta sat down again. Utterly surprised at what she had done and what the response had been. She had acted boldly, she had acted out of turn, she had acted wrongly. Swallowing thickly, she glanced at the door, wondering if she had more feelings for the dwarf, more than that of brotherly love. She wondered if she would have even considered this had he not kissed her back. Her kiss could have been taken merely as something of care and sibling affection. But it wasn't, it was taken for more. Did she want more? She didn't know and thought to consider it. Then something darker gripped her heart, and she wondered if Kili would feel the same for her once he knew her lineage, once he knew the dwarf he thought he loved wasn't quite dwarf after all.

Wondering if her thoughts would let her stew on this or if they would conjure up another memory, she laid back on the bed, steeping her fingers, and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>The pale orc realized she wasn't reacting like she should anymore to his tortures and his experiments weren't giving the results he wanted. Finally he grinned, knowing she carried for some of the younger subjects they had taken over the couple of months she had been here. He had watched her care for them when the returned from being tortured. So the pale orc tried something new. A new experiment he thought. He would bring Svelta out, bind her to a pillar, and then slowly torture one of the halfbreeds she cared about in front of her. But this didn't work, so he started killing them in front of her. Any that she had shown sympathy, empathy, had condoled, any that had received any emotion from her, were slowly tortured and killed before her. But she did not beg, she did not scream, she merely cried and held strong, knowing that eventually her pain would be over.<em>

* * *

><p><em>An orc entered the room again, pointing his finger at Svelta, "Again?" she whispered, but not loud enough for even the person next to her to hear. She had gotten a knack of being quite so as not to be noticed, but recently she had been experimented and tortured more and more. The orc unchained her and she followed it out to find the pale orc standing beside a couple of goblins.<em>

_One goblin screeched, "This is the wench you wish to give the great goblin king? She would not last a day!"_

_The pale orc replied, causing the goblin to smile, "You withstand torture dearie? You can keep coming back for more? The great goblin king does love torturing. My does he love the screams."_

* * *

><p>Svelta woke, breathing hard, but unable to stay awake once again returned to that of the nightmare world her memories came from. Mustering to escape them as she did, it was not enough and darkness of impeding memories sucked her back in.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sire, this is the pale orc's new gift to you. He apologized that the others keep dying so fast but hope this one suits your fancy. He promises that she can withstand torture and so will last longer."<em>

_The goblin king laughed from atop his throne. "Put her to the test"_

* * *

><p>Svelta dreamt of many a torture from the goblin king. Breaking of bones, whipped into submission, had knives and the likes stuck into her, anything the goblin king could think of. But through the torture of the pale orc, Svelta had learned not to scream. But not screaming made the pain and torture worse and more frequent. The great goblin king enjoyed screaming. He enjoyed hearing the sound of pain from hopeless humans fallen beyond misery and despair. But Svelta, she did not scream.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The goblin king must have complained to the pale orc that while he could torture his new gift endlessly, she did not scream. The orc supplied several new playthings for the goblin. The goblin king tried using them to make her scream, once she got close to one, once she was attached and felt something for he tried to use them to make her scream as he had been promised she had the most delightful scream. But nothing worked, the great goblin king didn't get his scream.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Svelta was panting from the last bout of torture, not having screamed or made any noise, when the goblin king decreed, "Send her away, she does not scream, she is of little use to me. Release her into the mountains, see how long this one lasts."<em>

_And so the goblins had taken her, shoving harshly, until she was unceremoniously dumped outside the goblin tunnel entrance, to wander the mountains alone, injured and without food or water. Svelta broke down then, crying in a heap, trying to get over having spent the better half of the year in the goblin kings possession._

_A man, tall and old, arrived, dressed in robes and walking with a long pointy hat on his head. "My dear, I am Gandalf, may I be of any assistance?"_

_Svelta hissed, the barely audible sound all that she could make anymore, having shut down her ability to make any other noise to keep herself safe._

_But Gandalf figured out who she was and murmured to her, "My dear, I will get you home safe, do not worry. I will get you back to a place where you belong."_

* * *

><p>Svelta woke, heart racing to find Balin at the end of the bed. "Lassie, get up. We are leaving, and as ill as you may be, the group won't leave you behind, so get packed quick and we will be on our way."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of dividing lines in there, I realize, maybe I didn't need them all. Sorry! Now that all of that is out of the way, the story can progress more and the company can leave Rivendell! We follow their adventure in the next chapter. Would love to hear your thoughts! Hope the KilixOC isn't too slow for anyone, I felt like it was pretty even flowing, not to rushed all the sudden they are in love like some stories, but it is still in there. Thank you again to all who followed and favorited! Enjoy your last few days of 2014 and I will see all of you beautiful readers in 2015!<strong>


	10. Battle on the Rocks

**Happy New Year! It is now 2015 my lovely readers and we have a wonderful year ahead of us! Hope you all celebrated accordingly, and safely as well! As for the story! We are done for the most part with Svelta recalling memories, although a couple more will pop up throughout the rest of the story. The bulk of them though were in those two previous chapters. Our brave company is now back on the path for the Lonely Mountain and we shall see what adventure awaits them on their quest. Thank you to sophiealison1998, sentarstage, and Scotland-Lassie for following and favoriting. Now, enjoy the next chapter in the tale!**

* * *

><p><em>Svelta woke, heart racing to find Balin at the end of the bed. "Lassie, get up. We are leaving, and as ill as you may be, the group won't leave you behind, so get packed quick and we will be on our way."<em>

* * *

><p>Svelta tugged against Balin, but his grip was tight against her wrist. He wound the two of them through a course of hallways, heading to the room where the rest of the company aside from Gandalf was waiting for them. She struggled fiercely until finally, stopping outside the entrance to the room as to not alert the other dwarves to her struggle, Balin turned, his voice soft and concern in his eyes, "What is it lassie? Why do you fight me so?"<p>

Pulling out her journal, relieved that Balin finally stopped, Svelta wrote, I am a danger to the company. I cannot join you farther on this journey. I was wrong to come in the first place. Please leave me behind.

Glancing at the journal, Balin's eyes returned to hers, "We are not leaving you behind. You are to come with us. Even if one of us did want to leave you behind, we couldn't. Gandalf has forbade it."

Madly, Svelta scribbled, You have to. Otherwise I put all your lives at risk. I can't bring myself to endanger the entire company. Please leave me.

Balin merely shook his head, causing Svelta to furrow before scribbling more, I have a lot of my memories back Balin. The elf lord residing here unlocked them. I have been remembering, and none of it is good things. I can't, I won't tell you what resides in my memory now, but please trust me when I say it is safer for me and for everyone else if I am alone.

Balin heaved a sigh, "I'm sorry lassie. I believe you don't worry," he added at the fear in her eyes, "but we can't leave you here. Orders are orders. If you want, I would be happy to help you through dealing with your memories, but for now, we need to go, together, as a company."

Svelta nodded, defeated, before straightening and losing all signs of emotion. Nodding once to Balin, she trailed him in, to be bombarded by two brothers hugging her, and once they let go, more of the company came. A hug, a pat on the back, a smile and nod, all of the dwarves finding some way to show their support for her. Finally Thorin stepped forward with a smile and nod, "Are you packed and ready?"

Svelta nodded.

Thorin smiled again and clapped her on the back, "Then we leave. Every one fall in line we set out at once."

And so they did.

* * *

><p>Climbing the path away from Rivendell further into the mountains caused Svelta to start to shake. Gazing into the mountains around her brought back her memories as she realized that deep in these mountains lived the goblins the pale orc had traded her to. Kili and Fili noticed her shaking, but acknowledged it as cold due to possible illness from the orc attack rather than returned memories haunting her. They didn't know how dreadful their little sister's memories were, did not realize the magnitude of them. She was their closest friend besides each other and all they wanted was for her to be safe and happy.<p>

Svelta felt a cloak wrap around her and looked up surprised to see Kili placing it firmly around her shoulders.

"You won't get cold on our watch, I promise," the younger brother said in a low voice with a small smile.

"We'll keep watch over you still little sister." promised Fili, nodded in agreement with his brother. Svelta smiled at both of them, unable to tell them that she wasn't cold nor that the shivering had not stopped, although it was no longer visible so the brothers felt they had done good and continued walking on either side of her.

"The path narrows up ahead. Form a single file line." Thorin's voice called from the front. Svelta felt the brothers move from either side of her one way to either side of her the other way. Kili ahead and Fili behind.

* * *

><p>Rain began to fall, and the path through the mountains only got slipperier as they went, but the company was set to continue on, Thorin wanting to put as much distance behind them as he could before they bunked down for the night.<p>

At one point Svelta heard a commotion behind her, and turned just in time to see Bofur preventing young Bilbo from falling off of the path, down the steep incline below them. A fall like that was certain death. Swallowing hard, Svelta turned back around, half shielding her eyes from the rain and began to pay even more close attention to where she was going, miming Kili's steps exactly as to not slip and meet her own tragic demise.

Lightning and thunder crackled and rolled overhead, as the company trudged onward. At one point though, someone up ahead shouted, "Look out!" and the whole company ducked as a large boulder made contact and splintered against the rock wall overhead of them.

"Blimey," came another voice closer to Svelta, "the stories are true. There is such thing as rock giants!" The company froze, instead gazing through the rain trying to pick out what whoever had said it had seen.

Sure enough, there they were, two rock giants fighting, grabbing parts of the mountains around them and flinging them around at each other. Svelta was shaken, amazed at the sight. She had no memories of encountering these fearsome beasts when she had been here those years ago and was in awe of the power with which these creatures stood and fought. It wasn't until the ground began to shake under her feet that she was brought out of her reverence.

Each brother grabbed one of her hands and the three backed against the wall, but this wasn't enough to escape. The ground began to split underneath Svelta's feet. As her feet got farther and farther apart, Kili gave a last wrench on her arm, causing her to step his way, Fili letting go just in time not to be dragged down into the widening chasm between them.

"Fili!" Kili cried.

"Kili! Svelta!" responded Fili.

* * *

><p>But the rock quickly moved away now that it was free from the mountain. Kili held Svelta close, realizing that they were on the leg of one of the rock giants. Kili's grip tightened around Svelta with one hand as the other gripped the cliff so as not to fall off. Gazing at the others in the half of the company on his side, he realized that Thorin was not among them. Hadn't he been at the front? Fearing the worse and hoping for the best, Kili tried his best to shelter Svelta and himself from falling debris came raining down. The original two stone giants didn't like this one joining in and were gagging up. Kili felt his stomach drop as the leg they were standing on seemed to fall. Kili couldn't see well in the dark and the rain. But he did see, rushing out of the darkness, a wall, a stone wall, the side of the mountain. They were to meet their doom.<p>

* * *

><p>Fili watched from where he and the rest of the company had been left. Swallowing thickly he watched as the stone giant carrying his friends and his loved ones went sailing through the air. He watched the giants battle, frozen in place like Thorin standing beside him. They watched as fear gripped their hearts and stole their breath away. They watched as the stone giant fell and as it crashed into the wall.<p>

"This way!" Thorin called, finding a new path around.

If they could make it up to the collision sight maybe they could save the bodies for a proper burial, Fili thought dimly, trying to get over the fact that his little brother and his little sister were dead. They deserved a proper burial, his thoughts continued down a dark path as he followed behind Thorin on their new trail.

* * *

><p>Svelta gazed as the stone giant they had leaped off of slid down into the unknown and unending valley below. Swallowing hard, she glanced up at Kili, her hands and arms still ensnared in his own. He had picked her up and jumped across with her when they had found the ledge they could jump to. He had kept her safe from harm. In that moment, Svelta wondered if maybe it was okay to be around others. She was safe with them. She was safe with Kili.<p>

Her cheeks warmed at the thought. Even with some of the memories that had returned to her of her old brother, she knew she had felt safe with him to. Just the same as the safety she felt with Fili. But this here with Kili was different this.

"Kili! Svelta!"

"Kili!"

Fili and Thorin's voices echoed off the rock walls, causing Svelta's thoughts to come to a halt. Smiling, she turned from Kili, finally loosening herself from him, their grasps diminishing to nothing, as Fili and Thorin enveloped the young dwarf of Durin in a bear hug worthy of bears. After a moment, Fili released himself and pulled her into her own bear hug. She felt a rush of joy run through her in having people that loved her, cared about her, wanted her.

The last thought ran through her and she shuddered, not knowing which memory would be drug up with that thought, but for now, she was okay. She was safe in one of her older brother's arms and there was no way any harm could come to her.

Bofur's voice broke her happiness.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the hobbit?"

Everyone withdrew from each other, searching. Finally, someone called, "There." And the next thing Svelta realizing Fili and Bofur were hanging over the edge of the cliff reaching out for Bilbo.

"Come on Bilbo! Grab my hand!" Fili called.

But Bilbo couldn't. It took Thorin hanging off the ledge beside him to hoist him up. But then it took Dwalin to hoist up Thorin.

"I thought we had lost our hobbit" Bofur breathed with a sigh.

"We did." Thorin snarled. "He's been lost ever since he walked out his front door."

Svelta glanced over at Bilbo to watch his face fall, and knew he had already had doubts about belonging in this company and on this journey. Thorin had just handed him the final key to convincing himself that the best place for him was home, not on this journey, not with this company.

Thorin marched to the head of the group, passing by with only a glance at each nephew. Fili was standing tall beside Bilbo, returning his uncle's gaze. Kili was standing with an arm around the she dwarf, holding her close to him. Snarling, Thorin called out to the company, "Move out!"

"Thorin!" Balin responded. "Thorin, we need shelter. We need to find some place to spend the night!"

* * *

><p>No one was sure that the leader of their company had heard Balin's request until an hour later he entered a large cave, "This looks big enough. Check all the way to the back. Mountain caves are seldom empty."<p>

But Dwalin looked. And found nothing.

Nodding, Thorin issued the company inside noting, "everyone get some rest, we set out again in the morning. Try and dry off some of your things too."

"I can't wait to get a fire going!" cried Bombur.

"No. No fire." Thorin turned. His temper was more in attention but he was still stiff with his words, causing Bombur to flinch slightly. "We don't want to attract any unwanted attention. We will have no fire tonight. Bofur, you have first watch. The rest of you try and get some sleep."

* * *

><p>Fili glanced around for his brother to establish their spot together when he noticed him not beside him but rather standing just inside the threshold, Svelta standing just opposite outside the threshold. As Fili walked closer to see what the hubbub was about, he overheard part of the conflict.<p>

"Come in. It's safe! Dwalin checked."

Svelta shook her head, spraying raindrops all over Kili and the newly arrived Fili as she still stood out in the rain.

"What's better? Being in the rain or in here nice and safe and dry?"

Svelta's eyes widened but she merely shook her head again.

"You are so aggravating!" Kili finally gave up, turning to his newly arrived brother. "Maybe you can help Fili."

Fili merely raised his eyebrows at his younger sister. After a silent spell he asked simply, "Do you have new old memories of this place?"

She grimaced in return

"Should we warn the others? Do we need to leave?"

A smaller shake of the head this time.

"Then let's replace your old memories with better newer ones. Step in from the rain little sister. All will be safe."

The fear blazed anew in her eyes.

Fili merely held out his hand and waited.

Another silent spell then a hand slipped into his, and Fili led Svelta inside. The three crossed the hall and camped out along one side of the wall, opposite where Thorin lay. Whether he was asleep or not was a different question entirely.

The three laid out their wet bed rolls and all three settled down, Svelta in between her older brothers.

Once they figured she was asleep, as both had been watching her to make sure she was okay once the shaking subsided, Kili muttered softly, "Why could you convince her but I couldn't?"

"Sometimes an older brother is all someone needs to see a different side of things."

"But I'm her older brother too."

"Yes but you are more than that. Not quite like the feeling you feel towards her yet. But you are her best friend. You are the joy and the laughter, where as I have been the older brother to run to with the tears and the pain and the nightmares to scare away. We have each played different roles in her life thus far, and if her old memories are affecting her at all, I'm going to say she will respond to each of the two of us differently."

Kili nodded. "Thanks brother."

"What's going on over there?" Fili asked, his face screwed up in confusion. Kili, whose back had been to the entrance, turned to see Bofur and Bilbo fighting. But just as they watched Bilbo turn to go, his letter opener as Balin called it lit up blue. A sound of sand falling accompanied the glow of the blade. Thorin sat up quick, calling out, "Get up! Quick!"

But there was no time.

No one had time to grab things.

No one had time to be prepared.

Soon everyone was falling.

Svelta woke with a start to the experience of falling. Her mouth shaped in an O of a silent scream.

She was falling into her nightmares.

She was falling into her worst memories.

She was falling into Goblin Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed lovely readers! Longest chapter yet that I have posted! I promise they won't get too long though! I go back to school on Tuesday, but hope to update one more time before then. After that I will try to start making more reliable updates on a weekly status, probably on Saturday or Sunday each week. Until next time fair readers!<strong>


	11. Down in the Deep of Goblin Town

**Hello wonderful readers! Special thank yous go to achildoflight, pirategirl339, TheMusicIsMyLife06, sal0006, and for following and favoriting! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the story so far. This is definitely the most difficult one to write in determining how far to take things. Hopefully I did a good job! Enjoy the next installment!**

* * *

><p>"<em>What's going on over there?" Fili asked, his face screwed up in confusion. Kili, whose back had been to the entrance, turned to see Bofur and Bilbo fighting. But just as they watched Bilbo turn to go, his letter opener as Balin called it lit up blue. A sound of sand falling accompanied the glow of the blade. Thorin sat up quick, calling out, "Get up! Quick!"<em>

_But there was no time._

_No one had time to grab things._

_No one had time to be prepared._

_Soon everyone was falling._

_Svelta woke with a start to the experience of falling. Her mouth shaped in an O of a silent scream._

_She was falling into her nightmares._

_She was falling into her worst memories._

_She was falling into Goblin Town._

* * *

><p>The dwarves fell, and Svelta knew she would have screamed if she had had a voice to do so with. At the end of a longer tunnel, the dwarves were unceremoniously dropped into a net of sorts. Again, Thorin tried to call them to arms. "Everyone. Get up! Quick! Gather your weapons!" for soon all heard the roar of something drawing nearer. Everyone tried to get up, to get ready, to be able to fight. Fili and Kili stood on either side of Svelta, ready to help defend her to the last. But as the roar rounded the corner the company discovered a hoard of goblins was what they were facing. And the hoard was too many, with the vast number allowing it to outnumber and take down the dwarves, three goblins to a single dwarf. Fili and Kili couldn't fight them all off. Once Svelta was taken they lost concentration and they too were forced into submission.<p>

The goblins led them all through the underground passage ways, through platforms and over bridges. It was soon that most of the dwarves felt hopelessly lost, not being able to track from which way they had come. But Svelta stared straight ahead, fear in her heart for the dwarves if the Goblin King would come to recognize her.

Soon they made it to the great throne platform, if that were to be what it was called for there were no rooms in the place. The dwarves were all grouped together, and the company made sure the three of the line of Durin, the scribe, and the she dwarf were all in the middle, hiding them from view, protecting them. The Goblin king descended from his throne, laughing, singing some merry tune of his own creation. Leaning forward now he asked, "Who dares enter my domain? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, your Malevolence," replied one of the lead goblins, "We found them on the front porch."

The Goblin King turned to the company then, "Well, why are dwarves sleeping on my porch. What is your purpose here?"

The company, besides Thorin and Svelta glared back. Those two had their heads ducked, so as not to be recognized and called out. Thorin, who knew Svelta's memories had been unblocked and started to have returned to her, wondered what unfortunate business she had with the Goblin King that she did not want to be recognized.

"Well? If they won't talk, make them squawk! Bring out the Bonecrusher!" all around him the goblins began to screech with delight. "We'll start with the youngest."

"Wait!" screeched a goblin as a mass of them descended on the group, "Your Malevolence, there is a female among the group. A female we know well."

At these words, Svelta tensed beside Thorin, and he realized that whatever had happened in her past, at least part of it had dealt with these goblins, in these halls. Suddenly he remembered last night registering her being reluctant to enter the cave. Gritting his teeth, he realized that Svelta had known it would come to this and had been reluctant to recreate old memories. But Thorin had forced her. Whatever she was, she still deserved a happier life that one involving the current moment twice.

"Bring the girl forward." Cried the Great Goblin King.

Svelta snarled, baring her teeth as the goblins began to try and fight through the dwarves to get to her. One goblin did get close but a punch to the face sent it whirling backwards into others. But there was too many, and try and fight them off as the company did, Svelta soon felt their tight grip on her body, whirling her head, she gazed at Thorin as they dragged her out from the middle of the group. His head still bowed slightly, he glanced up at her face, ready to look down again once she was gone.

"Not a word from anyone. Don't try to save me." She mouthed.

Thorin stared in return.

"Not a word or we all die." She mouthed again. But Svelta didn't know if he got that last bit as she was finally wrenched free of the company and brought before the Goblin King.

The Goblin King stared, unsure how to come to turns with the fact that he had released someone and they had survived, not only survived but had returned to him none the less. Smiling and leaning forward, he asked, "Have you come back for more, half breed? Have you missed the taste of iron, the feel of the whips and chains, the nails under your skin? Have you missed them, my silent pet?" His smile deepened, but he was so focused on her he didn't realize the dwarves whispering, as each passed along her message, making sure no one moved or said a word. But some had paid attention as well to what the Goblin King said. Thorin knew himself and his nephew, and Balin and Dwalin had all heard the Goblin King. Thorin knew they would need to know the girl's past once they were out of this mess. And finally he would get to know what she really was if the Goblin's comment meant anything.

Svelta stared at the wretched goblin, knowing that as long as she was indifferent her friends and the company were safe. Baring her teeth as she was forced into a kneel, her back to the company, she heard their collective gasp as her tunic was cut open. She didn't know if this was due to the loss of clothing or the fact that all of her scars were now exposed. Grimacing Svelta raised her head to the Goblin King and sneared.

He laughed in her face. "You won't find mercy for your friends here. Did you think that I would take you and release the rest of them? Did you think after what happened when you were last here, that you could save these people? No. you thought wrong." The Goblin King gave a hearty laugh, glancing around the company then back down at her. "No, no they will watch you suffer, and then you will go through what you did the last time. You will watch them suffer just like those before. Do you remember that boy, the one that promised it was going to be okay? That you would be safe once all this is over? He broke his promise. And do you remember the twins? Those two little sweet girls. Oh it was so much fun to see them ripped apart before your eyes and you fight to not scream." The goblin king threw back his head and laughed heartily. Leaning close again, he gazed in her eyes, "Now, shall we begin?"

Svelta spat in his eye in return.

For she had seen what he had brought back to her memory. She remembered, she knew the horrors that he had spoken of. The memories had brought angry tears to her eyes, but there was no way for her to fight him, to fight back.

Svelta kept her eyes trained on the Goblin King. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a goblin leader move with something shiny, and braced herself. Although her back was crisscrossed with the lines of the chain whip and it had hardened her back to a leathery shell, she still felt pain and some discomfort at the first blow. By the fourth her back was arched against the falling whip. She had kept her eyes on the king, knowing if she closed them that would be defeat and if she saw the company she would not have the courage to keep on. Swallowing hard she glared at the king.

This was not something she had wished to return to, this is not something that she would endure again. This, this would be the time that she fought back. She no longer was the timid half breed sent over because she had lost her worth for one experiment and passed on to the next one. She was a fighter. She was going to fight back. And as the fifth stroke fell, Svelta drew her blade and spun, decapitating the goblin with the whip. Turning to the Goblin King, she backed up until Dwarven hands were at her back and she knew she was at the company again.

Breathing deep, Svelta sneered at the once fearsome Goblin King.

"I am no longer your plaything!"

The screech filled the hall. A screech never heard before. A screech of a voice, unused for years upon years on end.

The Goblin King and the dwarves alike were taken aback, but the hands never left her back and she knew she still had their support.

"I am no longer your slave to treat as you desire. Let my company go. Or death shall clean out this foul hall and yours will be the first!" Svelta was seething, breathing deeply, her shoulders shaking from the effort needed to use her voice. The goblin king gazed quietly at her, silence filling the hall, and then he began to laugh. The other goblins joined him in laughing.

"Chain her hands, hang her from the rafters. She will watch her so called company die. And search them! What have you been waiting for, remove all of their pretty weapons. And you." The Goblin King turned to the small goblin hanging in a bucket beside him, "Send a note to a certain pale orc, let him know the half breed he was looking for is here."

The weasel of a goblin recorded the note, laughing all the while, before pulling a lever and descending the rope that held his bucket, swinging off into the unending darkness.

* * *

><p>Amid the shrieks of the dwarves, Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin heard the Goblin King turn to Svelta and say, "The pale orc heard you were traveling with a certain dwarf that he wants the head of, only the head mind you. He is much pleased in you for tracking down this missing dwarf. Maybe he will reward you by keeping your head on your own body."<p>

Thorin watched though as Svelta spat in his face and snarled in that ragged voice of hers, "You and the pale orc aren't touching any of these dwarves. If either of you lay a finger on their heads, I will see to it personally that the both of you die painfully deaths."

"Oh, it is lovely to finally hear your voice. You know when you were first promised to me from the pale orc, he said you were a screamer and that you had just a lovely scream, but no matter what I did to you, you did not scream. Mind, you didn't make any noise. It was as though you had trained yourself not to. And from the surprise I saw on your so called company's faces when you spoke this time around in my domain, I know this is the first you've spoken in a long while. Tell me though, now that you have a voice, do you scream as well?"

Thorin watched horrified, as the Great Goblin King turned to the goblins holding her chains, for a chain wound around each wrist and was pulled taunt. "Hang her in the rafters."

Thorin watched them lift her up, watched them secure her, and watched as the goblin king lifted the whip and sent it sailing through the air.

* * *

><p>Svelta gazed down at the putrid goblin, knowing he would only stop if she uttered a sound. But years of training kept her from making sound as the whip fell, blazing her body, causing pain, and starting to draw blood again. But her voice was spent. She was used it too much. After so long of not talking it now hurt to talk. But she knew that the worse was over. From now on she would go over her memories with someone, and slowly come to realize all that happened to her. And soon she would be able to talk again.<p>

She came to this realization as the whip fell upon her, drawing lines through her legs and chest, though she showed no fear. Glancing at the dwarves, Svelta couldn't help but smile as she noticed the dwarves fighting back the goblins, preventing them from getting to Thorin or her brothers.

The smile must have pissed off the Goblin King though because the next whip landed, and the sting was something that she had never felt before. The pain overwhelmed her and the scream came, a low, guttural scream that made every one freeze below her. Svelta could feel the sting from where the whip had laced her face. That was one rule the Goblin King had had the time before when she was here, her face was never to be touched, it had been pretty to him and he wanted to preserve it. He had broken that rule though.

At her scream the Goblin King laughed, "Excellent, the wench half breed screams at last!"

At her scream the dwarves froze in their fighting, gazing up at their companion and feeling the tight knot in their guts as each one tried to figure out how to save her.

At her scream the goblins paused in their searching ot laugh with their king before diving a new into the fray to search each dwarf. Some were being protected from the goblins, but with the help of the scream, the goblins got to those last few dwarves.

At her scream, Svelta knew she had lost, she had been defeated. She hung her head in shame, knowing that there was no way back now. All was lost.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is a little strange, not as much KilixOC as the others, and I tried to focus on Svelta as much as I could. Let me know your guy's thoughts! I'm starting school again tomorrow so updates will now be on Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays, and will be once a weekend. Enjoy the end of your break and have fun with school! Until next time lovely readers!<strong>


	12. Escape from Goblin Town

**Hello Lovely Readers! I apologize deeply for nodding being able to upload one last week! I make up for the fact with an extra 1,000 words this week! Hopefully that is alright!**

**I appreciate and thank every one for following and favoriting: SneakyTurtle, briannahlopes, clairdelunenoir, madfinn654321, Gingah18, IcePhoenix12360, zZhell-butterflyZz, Gray Opal, and smilin steph.**

**Also thank you to smilin steph for the review! I'm glad that you are enjoying this story! Hope you like this newest addition!**

**Enjoy the second part to Goblin Town my dearest readers!**

* * *

><p><em>At her scream the Goblin King laughed, "Excellent, the wench half breed screams at last!"<em>

_At her scream the dwarves froze in their fighting, gazing up at their companion and feeling the tight knot in their guts as each one tried to figure out how to save her._

_At her scream the goblins paused in their searching to laugh with their king before diving a new into the fray to search each dwarf. Some were being protected from the goblins, but with the help of the scream, the goblins got to those last few dwarves._

_At her scream, Svelta knew she had lost, she had been defeated. She hung her head in shame, knowing that there was no way back now. All was lost._

* * *

><p>The Goblin King let out a cry of delight. "She screams! She screams at last. And that scream was more beautiful than the one the pale orc promised me."<p>

Below the dwarves struggled against the goblins, but came out the short end of the deal and ended up being searched, every last one. Thorin grimaced as the goblins delved into his coat, rummaging and retracting his sword, but after the tussle with the goblin, it came away with only the sword. Thorin stood seething before the goblin, holding the scabbard. The goblin snarled before lifting the sword to use it to decapitate Thorin, but instead he dropped it with a shriek. He had seen the inscription on the sword. He knew the sword from previous battles.

The Goblin King turned as he was distracted from Svelta at the alarm of his goblins. Upon seeing the dropped sword, he recoiled, clutching at his throne, "I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off their heads!"

The goblins snarled anew, and attacked with a fierceness the dwarves struggled to counter. Fili ended up countering many hits heading towards Kili as well as himself as Kili was all together distracted and unable to fight.

Fili glanced at his brother, "If you want to save her, go! There are too many goblins for all of us, but maybe you can slip away and get her!"

Kili nodded just as two goblins jumped his brother. He watched Fili fight, twisting and punching to fight off the two, and knew he had to get away.

* * *

><p>Turning, Kili ran, every part of his body yearning to tear apart the Goblin King and every other goblin that had laid hands upon his friend, upon his sister, upon someone he just possibly loved. She was his, and no one was going to hurt her. Kili snarled as he tried to get to her. But every goblin he cut down in his path, three more sprung up. He could not reach her. He was failing. Pain erupted in his chest at the prospect that he would not reach her, that he could not save her, that he couldn't keep her safe, that he had failed.<p>

As the goblins pinned him down, a knife at his throat, Kili glanced up at Svelta, and saw her, hanging by her wrists, her head, usually thrust up defiantly, lowered, either in pain or in a loss of pride Kili did not know. Gazing at her, at the blood slowly dripping from her hanging body, Kili lost it again and a surge of power, of need over took his body. He fought, until he felt a warmth against his neck and realized his own blood was dripping down his neck. He realized he had strained against the knife at his neck and it had now cut him. Snarling, he glared at the goblin with the knife, but was unable to fight the other five off of him to get to the one endangering decapitation of his own head.

Glancing around, Kili realized many of the rest of the company was barely hanging on. Most were near the end of fighting. Dwalin had gotten weary and was now struggling to hold the goblins off. Fili was pushed up against the edge of the platform, trying to hold back four goblins. Thorin, where was Thorin? Kili tried to crane to find his uncle, but felt more warmth and stopped straining his neck. Hopefully he was okay. He glared instead at the Goblin King who had returned to standing near Svelta right as he raised the whip again.

"NO!"

* * *

><p>Svelta's head snapped up hearing Kili yell, and the end of the whip cracked at her shoulder, where her face had been moments before. Gazing at the Goblin King, Svelta wondered what it would be like to kill him. Baring her teeth, she anticipated the next whip's placement and was ready when the pain raced through her as it lashed through her neck instead of her face again due to her swinging backwards using her body weight on the chains. The movement made her want to hiss in pain as the wounds on her back protested her moving those muscles. But she had to, she had to in order to survive.<p>

The next whip wasn't a whip though as the Goblin King instead reached forward, grabbing Svelta in his hand and pulling her, against the protest of her wrists and chains, closer to his face. Breathing in her scent, the Goblin King smiled, "Your friend may bear the Goblin Cleaver, but my goblins have made fine work of him and the rest of your company. They are no more. Soon it will be just you and me again. Soon, you will once again be mine. This time, this time you will scream for me. And this time I will not let you go. Oh how I love your scream. Shall we hear it again?"

Svelta watched, horror in her mind, inwardly screaming as he released her and bent down, plucking up Kili in one hand and thrusting him before her. Something inside her registered Kili yelling about the Goblin King keeping his hands off of her, but she was more concentrating on how to make sure Kili wasn't tortured like the other children had been, those years ago, that he wasn't destroyed just to hear her scream. She couldn't let that happen. Not to someone who actually meant so much to her. No, not this time. This time, she would be in charge.

But right as the Goblin King reached to do who knows what to Kili, a bright light expanded from the platform, white and pure, engulfing anything and everything, blinding in its brilliance. Gandalf had arrived.

The light faded and Gandalf stood, sword in hand, calling the dwarves to arms. At the sight of the sword, the Goblin King turned to the grey wizard, crying out, "He wields the Foe-Hammer! The Beater! Bright as daylight!" Around their feet, the dwarves sprang to life and started fighting back, and winning too. Outraged, the Goblin King swung back around and glared at the young half breed girl. "Your friends may escape, but you will not leave here again alive."

Svelta screamed, not because she experienced any physical pain but because she experienced emotional pain. She watched, as did everyone else who had heard her scream, as the Goblin King took Kili, still in his hands, and tossed him, somewhere into the expanse of Goblin Town. The dwarves roared in protest; Svelta herself had screamed hoping it would stop the Great Goblin King, but it hadn't. The company watched Kili sail.

Gandalf immediately turned to the remaining dwarves, "Quick, run, follow me!"

* * *

><p>Everyone started to go after him, believing Gandalf was leading them to Kili and out of this wretched place. Only Fili paused, turning instead to look up at Svelta, still hanging from the rafters. But she was not watching them leave, she was glaring at the Goblin King. Fili heard her use her wretched voice. "Let them go, and I will not fight."<p>

"No!" called Fili, and the two turned to him, as did Dwalin who had been at the back of the dwarves. He came and stood at Fili's side, gazing up at the two beings as well.

The Goblin King turned his attention back to Svelta, "If they can escape Goblin Town before my goblins detain them, I will not allow my goblins to chase them further. Once your friends escape, from then on you can't struggle."

Fili saw Svelta gaze at the grotesque giant as though considering the deal. Turning to Dwalin, he said shakily, "She can't, can she? She can't accept. That would mean she would have to stay here."

But Dwalin had kept his eyes on the lass and knew she was going to accept the deal, knew that there was no way out of here for her. As Svelta nodded her head, croaking out an "I accept", Dwalin took FIli's arm and dragged him from the scene, hoping to catch up with the others soon.

Fili cried out as Dwalin took him, but he was not strong enough to fight against the other dwarf. He instead watched the retreating scene, the Goblin King looking smug and Svelta hanging, her head down, and Fili realized he had lost his little sister. Kili would kill him for sure.

* * *

><p>Svelta watched them go through the gaps in her hair. There was no way around it, the deal had to be done, it had to be struck. Hopefully they would all realize this and not hold it against her. But she had fulfilled one debt today. The two brothers were always protecting her, always looking out for her. But for once she was able to return the favor, and knowing that she was able to save them, or at least Fili, made her feel somewhat better.<p>

Once the two were out of sight, the Goblin King turned back to her, "Now you are stuck her, down in the deep of Goblin Town, and all your friends have left you behind. You were special to them, but now they are gone, which makes you," he paused for effect, "Nobody really." And with that, the Great Goblin King threw his head back and laughed, but no one laughed with him for they had followed the dwarves and this seemed to upset the Goblin King, that he was all alone, down in the deep of Goblin Town. And upon realizing that he was alone, he became angry and took it out on Svelta as she hung there before him. The whips hurt, the chains hurt, the rope burned, but what really did her in was the fire. Svelta restrained herself from screaming throughout the whole of the ordeal. She did not cry out when the whip shredded her skin into ribbons. She did not cry out when the chains bruised her body and she started to lose feeling in her hands from the ones wrapped around her wrists. She did not cry out when rope was wrapped around places and pulled, around an ankle and pulling her leg almost out of socket, around her waist and straining on her wrists and shoulders, around her neck and cutting off air flow until the rope was loosened again. And she did not cry out when fire was produced. She stared instead at the Goblin King's eyes, matching his stare, never looking away for a moment. He sneered at her, his anger fueled by her defiance to do as she was told and scream.

"We will see how you feel after you are no longer the pretty wench you used to be." The Goblin King snarled. He gazed at her face, the chain cut from earlier still stretching across one side of her face. He leaned back, as though contemplating, before announcing, "We wouldn't want you completely unbeautiful my precious half breed, yes, we shall only further taint the side already broken." And with that, he held a torch to the side of her face that was already going to scar due to the whip.

She did not scream. Svelta would not give him that satisfaction. She held her breathe, tried to withstand the pain, and eventually, passed out.

* * *

><p>Fili was at a loss. His brother was somewhere in this forsaken place. His sister was left behind in the clutches of the one holding them all prisoner. Fili felt despair creeping in. Dwalin was pulling his along, the rest of the company was ahead of them, and cleaning off the goblins that came at them.<p>

"Fili keep up" Dwalin growled.

Fili swallowed and engaged himself more. At least there was hope that he would find one of his siblings. Kili was somewhere out there, and Fili was going to find him.

* * *

><p>The company ran through the passages of Goblin Town. They fought goblins wherever they went and took vast measures to wipe them out. The company felt hope as they followed Gandalf, believing he would find Kili and then lead the company out.<p>

Finally, turning one last way, they spotted a crumpled heap ahead of them. The goblins were descending swiftly, but Gandalf urged the company forward and soon they had surrounded the broken prince. Fili and Oin knelt next to Kili while the rest of the company formed a protective circle around them.

"Kili?" Fili reached out and gently shook his brother, who only moaned in pain. Fili glanced up at Oin, "Is he going to survive?"

Oin didn't pay attention and Fili repeated the question, realizing the old dwarf no longer had his trumpet to be able to hear.

Oin remained silent, quickly frisking the dwarf for broken bones or other damages. He returned Fili's glance after a moment.

"Two or three broken ribs, broken arm, and there is a shaft of wood protruding from his leg. He won't be able to fight, much less walk, in here. Someone will have to carry him."

Gloin immediately turned and knelt beside his brother. "I'll do it." He commented loudly, before gently lifting the dwarf prince and nodding to Gandalf. The company turned to run and was stopped as the Great Goblin King came smashing through the wood in front of them. "You think you can escape me?"

There was a collective gasp as the company realized that one of his hands held chains attached to the wrists of their companion she swayed unconsciously beside him.

Fili pushed forward, yelling, "Let her go!" for both his and Kili's sake.

"Let her go?" The Goblin King asked. With a shrug he commented, "Alright then." And released the chains. The company watched in horror as both the chains and the girl attached fell into the depths below them. Gandalf pushed forward to the head of the company, glaring at the grotesque figure.

"What are you going to do now wizard?" sneered the Great Goblin King.

Gandalf did not answer, but stabbed him in the eye with his staff then sliced open his stomach. The Goblin King collapsed forward, muttering "That will do it" before Gandalf completed the kill by slicing his throat.

But timing is everything and at that exact moment, the passage beneath the company and the Goblin King, which was not supported by a wall but was crossing the chasm their friend had fallen into, and in that moment, the passage gave out, deciding it could not bear the atrocious weight anymore.

The company fell. Clinging to the remains they stood on, they hoped not to die when the fall ended. And they did not, to which Bofur commented, "Well, that could have been worse!"

And then the Goblin King fell on them and everyone groaned.

Dwalin saw the goblins first pointing them out to Gandalf, who replied, "Only one thing will save us now, daylight! Run!" Gloin got up, still gently holding Kili, and was one of the first to follow Thorin out. Fili glanced around though, hoping beyond hope. And it worked.

Relief washed through him as he saw his companion, his little sister, laying not far away. Rushing to her side, he picked her up, gently and turned, to see Dwalin there. Fili nodded at him, before handing her over to the stronger dwarf, Fili instead wrapping up the chains so they didn't get caught on anything as they followed the others out of the horror of Goblin Town.

* * *

><p>As they ran past Gandalf, they heard him count them each. "We are all accounted for!" he replied grinning sadly.<p>

"Where's Biblo?" asked Bofur.

Thorin replied, but Fili was no longer paying attention. Dwalin and Gloin had laid the two injured down side by side and Oin was glancing from one to the other not sure what to do.

Kili was awake but in pain; Svelta was unconscious. Seeing this, Kili leaned up on one elbow, facing her. FIli was immediately beside him to help him as he swayed.

"Fee, I love her. Is she okay? I cant live without her."

And without an answer, he leaned forward and kissed her. Not on the lips, for that would be improper and Kili had been raised to be a proper dwarf. But on the forehead. Something a loving friend or brother would do. But both Fili and Kili knew it meant so much more than that. He could not kiss her mouth without her consent, but he could kiss her in the next way possible.

A howl was heard in the distance, causing the brothers to look to the skies. But the howl had been followed by a gasp, causing them to return their eyes to the one each brother loved in their own way. Svelta stared at the sky, and the brothers gasped at her eyes. One remained the same, the vivid green it always had been. The other, the one awash with flame and the scar of the whip. That one was white. But it didn't seem to bother her she was blind in one eye. Nor did it seem to bother her how broken and beat up she was. If not for the anger and adrenaline pumping through her veins she would still be out cold, but those two things were not only keeping her alive, but they were fueling her to push her limits. And so she rose, standing before the brothers, glaring at the sky.

Somewhere nearby, Fili heard Thorin mutter, "Out of the frying pan"

Gandalf responded sadly, "And into the fire. Run." Turning to the rest of the dwarves he yelled, "RUN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Until next week, farewell!<strong>


End file.
